Many Time Ladies Over
by SuzanOfSouthern
Summary: A story about one of the two dissenters in "The End of Time" episode; join the Chancellor and other OCs from the Star Wars and Doctor Who universes on their crazy, wild adventure. Rated T for cursing and violence. (The story continues on in "Of Science and Magic".)
1. Prologue

**So... this is my first attempt at a fanfiction at all based off any show or movie. That being said, I would appreciate any and all criticisms. Or assurances. Those are nice too. Hope you enjoy! Oh, also: I, sadly, do not own Doctor Who or Star Wars. *tear***

* * *

When Lord President Rassilon asked for the votes, I was one of the two people, both of us women in fact, that opposed him. I couldn't bear to do such a thing to a child, making him believe he was disturbed so the Time Lords and Ladies could once again be free. Gallifrey, our home, our society, was starting to descend into recklessness and cruelty. We couldn't bear it anymore, so we left. Once Lord President Rassilon informed the panopticon of our decisions, we were targets. I immediately set about to find my TARDIS. The other woman told me to flee while she provided a distraction. "But Chancellor—"

"You have no time! Go!" she warned. "Get out while I stay here to protect this from happening." So I hid while Rassilon and the others began their journey from the time lock back to reality. I wouldn't have much time to leave, so I had to time it exactly right. My friend, the other Chancellor, would let me know when. I had a fairly innocuous TARDIS, a rather plain-looking shed for now. My chameleon circuit would kick in wherever I landed, blending him into whatever environment there was around him. No one noticed as I slipped in and secured my TARDIS. All the other people were more focused on getting out of the time lock. At least, that's what I had thought.

As I was preparing my TARDIS for its jump, I could hear pounding on TARDIS doors. Someone was checking the TARDISes to make sure no one was in any of them. My heart leapt and I had to quickly power him down. I padded softly to the console and unlocked it with my sonic screwdriver so they wouldn't be suspicious. I hid behind one of the silver pillars as one of them knocked on my TARDIS and opened it. He took a step inside, giving him a good look around at the blue-green interior before being satisfied no one was here. He was in the process of shutting the TARDIS when I let out a short breath of relief. I froze, as did he. _Damn,_ I thought. _Damn, damn, damn!_

The man cautiously came further into the TARDIS. His eyes drank in every detail of my baby, and surveyed the room with a keen eye on spotting anything out of the ordinary. Nothing caught his eye as he went back down the ramp to the entrance. I held my breath until he had shut the TARDIS. I slowly exhaled, not daring to move until I heard him several TARDISes down. I went to my console, locked the TARDIS with my sonic, and began the power-up. I hadn't been in here for ages. I had only taken her out a handful of times in the 1000 years or so I'd been alive. Yeah, I'm a bit young for a Time Lady, and not much versed in anything except our history, which I was still lacking some of. I'd only regenerated once before. No bother to me.

Part of my mind was focused on my friend while the other HAD to focus on my controls. Like I said, only took her out a couple of times. I was still getting used to my controls and where everything was situated. As the machine rumbled to a squeaky start, I heard more than one scout shouting to the others and also at my TARDIS.

_NOW!_ My friend sent. Her voice sounded scared, and I would have froze if my hands hadn't been on the buttons ready to go. Before I could think, I slammed my hand down on the button, causing my TARDIS to fade from sight as the two scouts scrambled to their own to follow me. But they didn't know my coordinates. Hell, I didn't even know where I was going to end up. I had punched in a random coordinate in the hopes no one would be able to guess my mind. _Heh, being a young Time Lady did have its benefits_, I thought, grinning mischievously. I wondered where I would end up. Didn't take long for me to find out.


	2. A Sight to Behold

**Okay, so this is the first chapter. I am getting excited about this story. I am hoping I do both universes justice, so please let me know if this is good, needs more work, or sucks all together. Oh, and I had to make a slight change to my character's age for story purposes. She's 1000 now, not 200. Enjoy and please R&R! Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Star Wars. I wish; maybe someday soon, but for now, I don't.**

* * *

My jarring ride in the TARDIS became smoother as the pull from Gallifrey lessened. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that I was almost clear from my people. I didn't know what would happen to my friend, the other Chancellor, but I couldn't think about that now. She had sacrificed herself for my freedom, for my life; a gift that I could never repay. But I could, somehow. The grip I had on my controls slackened as I slumped down in my seat. Ah, I could use with a regeneration. I looked at the reflection of myself on the metal console, and saw what looked like a near-50 year old woman; brown hair, dulled brown eyes, wrinkles, my Gallifreyan robes clinging to me. Yes, it was definitely time for a change. But did I have clothes for after the transformation? I certainly couldn't go out of my TARDIS wearing my Gallifreyan robes. Or could I? I hadn't even thought about landing. My TARDIS gave a few more shudders before finally falling silent. I brought myself out of the chair and glanced at my console. Yep. I was definitely somewhere. But I wasn't sure exactly what that meant. I tapped the console a few times before determining the first order of business was regeneration. Then clothes. And maybe some exploring.

I shed my robes, clothed only in an undershirt and leggings. Those robes were bloody hot, and I was glad to be rid of them. I took several deep breaths, focusing on regenerating. The heat started in my abdomen, radiating outwards. My stomach flipped once, my hearts felt like they were on fire. I bit back the bile that slowly rose, afraid to open my mouth. I swallowed it back, the heat quickly flaming towards the rest of my body. It burned like wildfire, scorching my arms and legs. My body felt as if it was electrified, all my limbs frozen outwards from the heat. I couldn't hold anything in. I opened my mouth in a scream, but no noise came out; only energy. I should have checked to see if there were any other rooms on this TARDIS. I'm pretty sure I remember two others. Too late now. My eyes had squeezed shut, unable to open. I had to concentrate on my appearance. That was the one thing we Time Ladies could do that our counterparts couldn't. We had a choice in our appearance. I didn't know how long I stood there, expelling energy from everywhere. It climbed the TARDIS walls, snaked over my console and controls, and pushed itself into the floor, dissipating as the energy rolled off my body—my new body. After what seemed like hours, I felt myself crumble to the floor. I was shaking from the DNA modification, and started crawling towards the back of the TARDIS. I needed somewhere to rest. I didn't remember regeneration being like this, so I won't be doing many more if I can help it. This was ridiculous. I slid my way to a room (I knew there was one!), and slowly made my way inside. I locked the door, and leaned against the wall, sighing. Sleep sounded so tempting right now, and after all that, I let it swallow me. Screw trying to stay awake.

* * *

I awoke with a start. I blinked a few times, trying to rouse myself from the deep sleep I'd been in. Man, this regeneration thing was kicking my arse. I yawned, expelling a bit more of the regeneration energy left in me. I stood up, feeling much better than before.

I threw the door open and strode quickly to my console. "I really need a mirror," I muttered to myself as I took a look in the metal. Oh yes; I had the auburn hair I'd always wanted. Brown had become really dull, really fast. My eyes had an amethyst quality to them, not really violet, but not really blue either. I'd always like violet, and I'd figured it would be neat to mix it with blue. It was different. I was different. I inspected myself a bit more. Definitely more slender than I had been, and a decent chest. Peach skin, two hands, two feet, one head. Yep. Exactly what I'd imagined. I re-checked my image again, and, now satisfied, set about to get ready for exploring.

* * *

I cautiously opened my door; I didn't know what to expect, considering I really didn't have any clothes to change into. I had flipped my robes so the insides were facing outward. The designs on my robes would give me away, and I wasn't about to be caught. I stashed the headdress and my helmet into one of the rooms in the back. When the frigid air hit me, I quickly shut the door. I had seen snow covering every inch of the place. That was not what I was expecting. I didn't have any cold weather gear with me, and I wouldn't be able to stand outside like I was. Where had I landed? I steeled myself. I would have to go out. And I would definitely need my headdress and helmet. Blast it! Why had I landed there, of all places?

* * *

My feet sank into the snow almost 8 inches before I could find ground. I shivered. I couldn't stop; I had to keep going forward, or I would freeze. I'd never been anywhere this cold before. Some had suggested we could take much more than this, but I'd never gone to a place this cold before. It was unthinkable. I took in a sharp breath as the cold wind hit me again. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to stay at least somewhat warm. My feet continued to plunge into the snow, making tracks that anyone could easily follow… right back to my TARDIS. I stopped and cursed. I needed to take care of her. I trooped back to lock it, and then took my sonic screwdriver and went to the back. I searched around for my secret little compartment. I smiled when I found it. I'm glad I thought of this when I was designing the TARDIS. I lightly tapped my sonic screwdriver on the crack, forcing the compartment to open. The small metal plate had wires trailing to my TARDIS core and only needed to be activated for the effect to take place. I placed the sonic screwdriver on the plate, and the TARDIS disappeared. Granted, it would look strange to anyone who approached this area, but it was at least hidden now. I stood back up, and started trudging back over the tracks I'd already made. I couldn't see anything. I pulled my robes tighter. It was going to be a long walk.

* * *

I groaned, my head in my hands. I gingerly touched the top of my head. Luckily, my helmet was still on. But man, my head hurt!

"Who are you? Why are you here? How did you get here?" someone demanded. I winced, their words pounding in my head. I laid on my side, trying to focus on the person talking. As my vision cleared, the person asked more questions. "What are you? Are you working for the Empire?"

My voice was thick, I suppose from whatever drug they had injected into me. Luckily, our physiology made for rather quick recoveries. "I'm… I'm… the Chancellor. I was escaping. And I walked," I finished, pulling myself into a sitting position. I blinked a few times, finally able to focus on the person in front of me.

"Chancellor?" the man gulped. Now he looked downright nervous. "Chancellor—?"

"Just the Chancellor," I assured, unwillingly to reveal my true name. I wondered briefly if any of the other Time Lords or Ladies revealed their names. No matter; I wasn't. And that was that. It took me a moment for my eyes to take everything in. "Where am I?" I asked, a little awed by the facility. It had metal ceilings and walls, computers and medical equipment lining one of the short walls, and several cots along both of the long walls, with privacy curtains should anyone need them. And then what looked like an operating table, which I was currently sitting on, with monitors and support equipment nearby. "Seriously? Where did I end up?"

The man (I think he's a man, but you can never be sure with aliens) who questioned me looked at me strangely, like he wasn't sure if I really didn't know, or if I had hit my head too hard and had amnesia. He was humanoid in appearance, but had bone spikes protruding from his hair, and what looked like tattoo markings on his face. I stared at his face, studying him for a moment, in which he shrank back at my intense gaze. I didn't realize it was making him uncomfortable until he turned his head away. It was remarkable! I had never seen any such being in my whole existence!

"Your face—why do you have those markings?" I asked, curious.

"We are given them after we pass our rite of passage. Mine are mine alone; I had them designed for only myself, to let my people, other Zabraks, know who and what I am," the man finished as he turned his head back at me. Black lines went from his forehead to the tops of his eyes, with his eyelids also colored in black. What looked like three identical claw marks made their way from each of his ears to the center of his cheek, directly below his eyes. They were thicker than the lines above his eyes, and looked almost like claw marks. Enough to convey its meaning. His green eyes looked boldly into my own, his tan skin complimenting the black well. It was an unusual sight, to be sure. I noticed his horns again. They were somewhat short, forming a mohawk pattern through his hair, with two additional spikes in front. His black hair was long enough that it covered them for the most part. I really had to look to even spot the bone protrusions. "Not like you look much better than I do," he added dryly, eyeing me. "You're sure you're a Chancellor?"

I rolled my eyes at the man. "I'm sure. Almost 100 percent positive. You never answered my question: Where are we?"

"You really don't know," he said incredulously. He stood up, surveying me as he took a complete trip around the table. "You look barely old enough to break in a landspeeder, let alone be part of a ship's crew or a chancellor, like you claim."

I huffed. "I don't look that young," I started before I really saw myself in the glass. It was enough to make me cringe. I hadn't remembered looking _that_ young in the TARDIS! I groaned, burying my face in my hands. This was all coming apart. I pulled myself together. A freakin' 18 year old girl. That's what I reverted back to. I needed to be a few years older so I could at least appear to be an adult. I'd have to fix that when no one was looking. This was going to be horrendous already, I could tell. "Look, I know I don't look that old, but believe me, I am definitely a Chancellor."

The man smirked. "Of what planet, girl?"

I looked at him with all the dignity an 18 year old girl could muster. "Of Gallifrey; I am one of the last of the race of the Time Lords, and I am the Chancellor." He furrowed his brow.

"I have never heard of this Gallifrey. I don't think the Republic has such a planet. You are messing with me, right? Where are you really from?" the man questioned, obviously thinking this was a joke. I shot him a venomous stare.

"I am from Gallifrey, you impotent, inane—idiot!" I burst. I continued to rage at the man. "My people destroyed a boy's life to save their own precious backsides, and I had to stand aside and watch! I had to watch a boy suffer for decades before he realized his true purpose had been determined by those I trusted to lead us to peace! I've fought in the Time War, against enemies you know nothing about! Against a race that tried to exterminate all of us! Against countless others, who were killing my people! My planet was on the brink of extinction, and one man managed to save us through a time lock! And that was when my people got desperate enough to use that boy to break them from it!" My voice was breaking. "I had to leave; I had to leave before the Doctor sent them back. It was the only way… the only way to stop it all." My throat clenched, and I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears. That man-the Master. They had tortured him and forced him to bring them back from the time lock. I hadn't had time to think about it, and I certainly didn't want to dwell on it. They had gone and done it anyways, despite my pleas for them not to. And now… now my friend was gone. Forever. A sob started to rise in my throat. I pushed it down and opened my eyes. The man quietly gazed at me, a concerned look on his face.

"Chancellor, you are on the planet Hoth. It's a planet in a system controlled by the New Republic. This is one of their old bases; it's still open because they want a presence here in case things start going south again. I'm sorry for not properly introducing myself. My name is Kaal Haress; I'm the scout who found you." He paused, looking again at my robes. I suppose I did look a little ridiculous. I bit my lip.

"Where did you find me?" I asked, eyes trained on his.

"Close to a wampa cave. I must have scared it off, and as I came closer, I found you lying face down in the snow. I brought you back here with me because I didn't want some spy sneaking around trying to find out our secrets," he answered honestly. He gave a small smile. "I'm going to let the medical officer come in and take a look at you while I try to find you some better clothes. Those robes," he chuckled, "are not made for this climate. She'll be in here soon." He left, closing the door and making sure it was locked before he headed down the hallway. The only windows in the room were on the door, and I couldn't see much into the hallway on either side. Zabrak, huh? I'm not sure I remember who they are. I must have skimmed that section of intergalactic history. I cursed myself for not having the sense to find out what coordinates I programmed into the TARDIS. It would have at least been beneficial to go somewhere I had learned about in the history books! Now I was stuck here for the time being, with no clue as to what I was doing here. Now would probably be the best time to change my age.

* * *

The medical doctor came in, another alien species with dark green skin and two tails protruding from her head. She had kind gold eyes, and came right up to me with a small scanner in her hand. "Hello, Chancellor," she said quietly, hoping not to alarm me. I smiled at her. This was getting more and more interesting.

"Hello," I replied, swinging my legs as she approached. She placed the scanner on the table next to me, and started her inspection.

"So I heard you were found near a wampa cave, is that correct?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. "That's what I heard. I don't remember anything except waking up here."

"Is there a particular reason you were wandering around outside?"

"I was trying to find civilization," I answered truthfully.

The doctor gave me a strange look. "Everyone knows that Hoth is one of the most inhospitable places anyone can go. If you were trying to escape from someone, this would definitely be the planet to go to."

I smiled inwardly. Well, that was good to know.

"Kaal told us when he came back with you that one of the wampas had apparently come up from behind you and took you out with a blow to the head. That would kill most people, so you're obviously not human or from around here. Now, let's have a look at your eyes," she said, pulling out a small light and shining it in my eyes. She checked them both and was satisfied I didn't have a concussion. "It's strange, but I feel like I've seen you before," she remarked, putting the light away. She shook her head. Yeah, not so much. She picked up the scanner and instructed me to take off my robes and lie down so she could get a good read. I did so, and she ran the scanner over my body, a slight crease on her forehead when she came to my core. "You have two hearts?" she asked for clarification.

"Yes."

"All right then; it'll be just a few more moments," she assured me. Her scanner beeped a few times, and she studied the screen. She finished up with the scanner, and told me I could get back up. "I'm not exactly sure what 'normal' is for your species, so I'm going to need your help deciphering what the scanner gave me. This physiology is nowhere in our records; what are you exactly?"

"One of the last of the Time Lords." The doctor's lips parted in surprise, as if she knew what that was but couldn't believe it.

"But Yarek told me—that's not possible. You're not supposed to exist!" she exclaimed. Now I was confused. Who was Yarek?


	3. Impossibilities Abound

**Okay, so I'm having fun with this, but have virtually no feed-back so far. Is this good? Ugly? Should I stop? OR- should I just keep writing? I think I'm gonna keep going. But a review (or two or three) would be awesome. I am open to suggestions, especially seeing as how I am a writer that pretty much writes on the fly. Not the best thing for a writer to do, but it keeps me engaged with the story. Enjoy! AN: I do not own Doctor Who or Star Wars, much as it pains me to say that.**

* * *

Yarek, it turns out, was a short green alien with elfish ears and a bit of hair swept back behind them. Almost like a puppet. He looked familiar, like I had seen a picture of him before in one of my history books. I cocked my head as I looked at him, a frown on my face as I tried to place him. I really should have read more about intergalactic species and not focused so much on only my solar system. Hell, I didn't even know what earthlings really looked like. I heard they look a lot like us, in fact.

He, in turn, was staring at me as if he couldn't believe it. "A Time Lord, you are?"

I blinked. Didn't expect that. "Yes, I am. One of the last. And you must be Yarek. The female doctor, she told me I'm not supposed to exist. What does that mean?"

The green guy shifted on his feet. I couldn't make out much, but it looked like he had three toes. He looked to be a little over 2 feet tall, his outfit a rather simple combination of an off-white tunic and pants with a light brown robe and a leather belt. A metal cylinder hung from the belt, a rather curious sight. He didn't appear to be hostile, just nervous. "Extinct, Time Lords are. A war, they lost. Defeated, they were. Lying, you could be," the being said steely, not wanting to believe that any still existed.

"I'm not lying, and why don't you speak in normal sentences? It's much less confusing." Yarek just glared at me. I shot him a look. "Look, I just regenerated, and I'm a little fuzzy on what's going on. I already explained everything to Kaal, and I'm not in the mood to regale you as well. My planet, Gallifrey, is gone. You are right. I should not exist, yet I'm here." I paused to look at Yarek, who stood there as I spoke. He seemed to be interested in the rest of my words, so I continued. "Another one of the Chancellors helped me escape, and I literally threw a random coordinate into my machine. This is where I ended up. It was the only chance, and the only way, I had to escape."

The green (lizard? Frog? Amphibian?) guy looked deep in thought as he pondered my words. I chewed on my upper lip, thinking about what I had done, and if the Doctor had saved whatever planet my people were trying to replace. He, the Master, and I had been friends when we were young, but that little mischievous boy had grown up to be quite the traveler. He, among all the Time Lords and Ladies, was definitely one of the more experienced travelers.

Yarek looked up at me with his jaw set. "Broken, you do not appear to be. Beating strong, your two hearts are. Believe you yet, I do not." He turned away from me, and motioned for some others to come through the door.

"And they would be—?" I asked Yarek, pointing to the men with my chin.

"Soldiers, Chancellor. To your cell, they will take you."

* * *

Well, I can't say it was disgusting, because I at least had a bed to sit on and a bathroom off of the cell. Not that I wanted to be there, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I pounded on the door. "I've done nothing wrong!" I shouted, my hands clenching into fists. "You can't hold me without reason!" An intercom switched on. "I demand to be let out! I've done nothing wrong, and all I want is to leave here! If you let me go, I can find my way back to my TARDIS!" I yelled to the ceiling.

"Chancellor, you were caught making your ways towards our base, intending to infiltrate it and take out the troops." A new voice; so it wasn't any of the aliens I'd encountered talking.

"You can't prove that! I got knocked out by one of those—what do you call them?—by a snow creature. Kaal even said I didn't look like I had any particular destination in mind, he told me that I was literally wandering. Now please let me go!" The intercom snicked off, and I could imagine the conversation they were having. I prayed that Kaal was there to let them know what had exactly happened. I groaned and went over to my cot to sit down. I took in the three room cameras, and brought my knees up to my chin. I couldn't do anything except wait. And I was still in my robes. Just my luck to turn up in a place and be put in a prison cell. Highly ironic considering what I had done to my Lord President on Gallifrey. No matter. I smiled as I looked up at the ceiling. The lights were bright, the panels above a dull gray color. One way to escape. I took a better look around the cell. The door was activated by a palm print, which I could override if I wanted. Not much else to really tinker with. But would it be a good idea, was the main question in my mind. As soon as I decided it wasn't worth it, the door slid open. Kaal, Yarek, and another being walked in. This one looked much like myself, surprisingly. Well, same body and appendages, anyway. No skin color difference, just different hair and eyes. He had black eyes with equally black hair. It almost reminded me of the Untempered Schism.

"Are you going to let me go?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. I was not in the mood for a conversation. I wanted to leave, and get away from this planet. It was too cold for my liking anyway.

The three men exchanged looks. "After some discussion, we would like you to stay as a guest so that we can learn more about you. About the Time Lords and Gallifrey. Yarek only knows about the Doctor, who told him he was the last of the Time Lords, and now with your arrival, he wishes to learn more. The Doctor wouldn't tell him much, only that his planet's name was Gallifrey and that he was the last of the Time Lords. You can see why he was confused and wary of you, Chancellor. Question: do all of your people go by ambiguous titles like 'the Doctor' or 'the Chancellor'? It certainly seems to be a pattern." I was taken aback by the unidentified being's words. I certainly hadn't expected him to be the one talking. I assumed that Kaal would have addressed me. My astonished look must have amused the man because he started to chuckle. "Chancellor, you looked surprised."

"I am; I don't know what race you are, but you look remarkably like my own. And I thought that Kaal would have spoken first, seeing as how he was the one that brought me here."

"Chancellor, I'm afraid you're mistaken. I am a human, from the planet Ord Mantell. You, my dear Time Lady, look a lot like us."

"No, you look Time Lord; we came first," I replied automatically. The group relaxed a little, and I let out a short laugh. This was getting more comfortable. "Well, if it's all the same to you, I would appreciate some food; I haven't eaten in near two days, and I'm starving."

* * *

After they had given me new clothes (which I was grateful for), they led me through the rebuilt base to the dining hall. They decided to join me as it was dinnertime for them. Some of the other men and women stationed there were grabbing food as well. I loaded up an entire tray of food, plopping it down on a nearby table so I could dig in. There were a lot of things (and dishes) I didn't know too much about, but was willing to try them anyways. They all took a seat around me, and started eating before they started to ask me questions. I was in the middle of eating a sandwich when Kaal gave me the first question.

"What happened to Gallifrey that you needed to escape?" I swallowed, mentally collecting myself before giving him an answer. Starting with the beginning of the last great Time War, I told them about the Daleks, and the various other races that had participated in the war. I remembered much, too much, and I had to stop at times so I could gulp back the tears as I recalled losing my friends, fellow Time Lords and Ladies, to the war. When the Doctor had used the Moment to time-lock the event, I had to talk about the Master, and how the whole of his life he had been used by my leader to stage their grand re-entry into the universe. It took everything I had not to make my voice crack as I talked about him. "I couldn't stay there, with those people. Being one of the two that opposed Lord President Rassilon, I was a target. My friend, the other Chancellor that opposed him, bought me enough time to escape, and so I did, at the expense of her life." I had become much more interested in my food as I ended the explanation, and picked at a few other dishes before trying an interesting-looking salad I had somehow acquired.

"A proud and haughty people, your planet was. Lost, his innocence became; made to endure too much, your friend was," Yarek said softly, catching me off-guard. I wiped away the start of my tears. I really did miss him.

The little green man rested his hand on mine. "Okay, this is," he comforted. "Bear this pain alone, you will not. Rest, you will. Today is over." I didn't notice until then that all the others had long since left the dining hall to stand guard or sleep until their next watch. I quickly sampled a few other dishes and got up, suddenly wanting very much to be alone. Yarek seemed to know, and he told me to follow him to the guest quarters further in the base. His salt and pepper hair was pulled back, and he stopped at the quarters they reserved for me. He looked up at me with something akin to empathy. "Tell your secret, we won't. Rest you do need. If anything you need, call me this button will," he said, pointing to the red button next to the light switch. He briefly clutched my hand in both of his, then left.

I smiled at Yarek's kindness, watching him as he left. I shrugged myself out of the warm, fleece-lined leather jacket they had given me, and set it on the chair at the foot of my bed. I had placed my screwdriver in one of the cargo pockets on my pants. I took note of where I was, the room number, and slipped out of the room to go for a walk. Well, that was my intention, but definitely not what ended up happening.

* * *

I soon found myself approaching what appeared to be a recreation room. There were a few people playing a card game in one corner, a game involving a ball and some sort of squishy surface, and another group sitting around a corner table talking. I then spotted two people who had helmets on, with two hovering mechanical spheres in front of them. I paused, leaning back against the metal wall of the hallway to observe them. They both had what looked like light swords in their hands, one orange and the other white. The blade itself sprung from what looked like a similar cylinder to Yarek's. My interest piqued, and I stood up from my lean. The helmets looked completely darkened; there was no way they could see out of them. One of the spheres shot at the person on the right. I caught my breath when the person deflected it with his blade. What in all of Gallifrey—? The spheres continued their assault on the two personnel, both using what I could only guess as premonition to deflecting the blasts. I'd never seen anything like this on Gallifrey. I must have stood there for quite a while before I noticed a few of the men looking at me. Some gave a cursory glance, others lingered a bit longer than I would have liked. One of them approached me, a human by the looks of him.

As he approached me, I took in his appearance: wavy brown hair, blue eyes, a lithe build. I didn't know what passed for handsome for other species, but he certainly didn't look bad. Until he opened his mouth, that is. "You must be the new girl," he said, his eyes flashing with a mischievous glint. "My name is Adaryon, but most people call me 'Dare' for short. What's yours?"

He leaned against the wall, his forearm inches from my head. I glanced at him. "The Chancellor," I finally answered. I averted my eyes back to the duo that were practicing. It was fascinating to watch.

"The Chancellor?" He scoffed, bringing himself into a more comfortable position against the wall. "Nobody gives their child a name like that. What is your name?" he asked again, wanting to know.

"The only name I chose to give is the Chancellor; now you can accept that and we can continue talking, or we're done talking. I have better things to do with my time than spend them talking with a—what are you anyways?"

The man took a deep breath, looking at me with a touch of irritation. "I'm a human from Nar Shaddaa. You might want to watch your tone, girl," he added a bit growly. After what I'd endured during the Time War, this man was nothing.

"I'm not a girl; I just look like one. Now why don't you go back to your friends, and continue talking with them? I'm sure they would love to hear your drivel." My eyes had been on the two people practicing the entire time. I just couldn't get over the fact that what they were doing bordered on what I assumed was foreknowledge. But how? And why? And _how_?

The man nodded towards the two. "You've never seen Jedi before, Chancellor?"

At least he had accepted I wouldn't give him my name. "No; I've never seen anything like it in my life."

"They're not much, just force-users. Now us soldiers, that's where the real skill is," the man boasted, flashing me a crooked grin. "We're the ones who do most of the fighting."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, like you do so much of that here, on a deserted, desolate, frozen planet."

The man gave me an annoyed stare. "What, you think you're better than soldiers of the Republic?" I laughed at his words.

"Does that answer your question, Dare?" Honestly, the nerve of some—oh shit. He drew his weapon, pointing it up at the ceiling. I didn't expect that. What a hot-head! I slowly reached for my sonic screwdriver and tugged it from my cargo pocket, gripping it tightly. My eyes were level with his, and he glanced down at my hand. He gave a curt laugh. "That thing? You're going to fight me with that?"

I nodded. "Yep." Then the lights went out.


	4. Pandelirium

**AN: Yeah, so I hope I'm doing these universes justice. Am I writing this too quickly? Should I be taking more time with this, or not? I really have no guidance, so if anyone has suggestions about what they want to happen, I would GREATLY appreciate it. I'm not sure where or what I'm actually doing. I am pretty much writing this with the Doctor and Star Wars wikis open at all times. I might take a bit of time for this next chapter as I'm not sure where to go right now. And I'm sure you're all sick of me expounding on the Chancellor's feelings. Also, I don't own Doctor Who or Star Wars. Please R&R!**

* * *

The light swords the duo had faintly illuminated the area they were in, extending their glow a foot beyond its origin. I pressed the activation button on my screwdriver, concentrating and focusing on the man's weapon. Everyone could see the small purple glow from my sonic screwdriver, and Dare gave a yell.

"What're you doing?!" he shouted, raising his blaster at me.

"Protecting myself, you arse!" He squeezed the trigger and nothing happened. My heart leapt in my throat. He knew where I was. Granted, I had disabled his gun, but he could still knock me out with a good blow to the head. I silently slipped down the hallway, hoping to dodge any other people on my way back to my room. I pressed my sonic to a lightpad further down the hallway, bringing the lights back on throughout that section and to the recreation room. They would notice that I had left. Hopefully they wouldn't try following. Otherwise…. Pandelirium. I had made the word up long ago to describe the craziness of pandemonium and delirium, both pretty much hand in hand with each other. Which was about to happen if they all decided to find me and teach me a lesson. I was still getting used to my new body, and what I assumed were new quirks to my personality. I'd been told it could happen during regeneration; apparently it had taken a strong hold on me. In my prior form, I would have never been so cheeky with strangers who had weapons. It would never have crossed my mind. But now— I shook myself from my thoughts. I quickly found my room and escaped inside. As the door slid closed, I remembered what Yarek had said about the red button. I wavered. Had I created a bad situation? Did I need his help right now? Maybe it would dissipate, and everyone would be calm and collected tomorrow.

Something snicked on, and I heard a quiet voice overhead. "Chancellor, what have you gone and done?" It was the raven-haired one. I don't think I ever got his name. "Chancellor, are you there?"

I swallowed. This could either go very bad, or very, very well. "I wanted to go for a walk, and I found a recreation room further down the hall. One of the humans there came up to me and started talking; I became curt with him, and he drew his blaster intending to fire. I was merely defending myself with the blackout and disabling his weapon. He actually tried to shoot me, if you can believe it." I heard a low chuckle.

"Dare would do something like that. Although, you did anger quite a few people with some of your words and actions. I would suggest not leaving your room for the next few days." I stared up at the ceiling in disbelief. Really? He must have seen my face because he quickly added, "Of course, we can bring you food and other entertainment, or talk with you during that time. They simply need some time to realize who you really are. Would this be okay with you?"

I scowled. Let them take days to "recover" from the hurt feelings I caused, but keep me penned up like an animal? I'd rather take my chances and go somewhere else in my TARDIS. "How about you let me go, and I can find my TARDIS and leave? I think I'm overstaying my welcome," I said harshly, yanking the tan jacket from the chair. I shoved my arms in, grabbed the pack they had given me for my robes, and glared at one of the cameras.

"Chancellor, are you sure that's wise? You were almost wampa meat the last time you were out there."

I growled, "I'm not an animal that you can keep locked up, whoever you are. I am a Time Lady, and I demand to be let out." My mood was going from angry to hateful, and it would take more than some human to convince me otherwise. "Let them attack me," I said, no longer caring about the debacle that could ensue. "I fear no one; I just want to be somewhere else than here."

The sound of the door sliding open made me turn, but it was who stepped through the door that made me pause. Kaal. The first one I had met. The one I had first unleashed my fury on. "Chancellor, please don't go—" he started.

"I'm not going to stay trapped here because people got their feelings hurt!" I burst. "If he hadn't started bragging about how he and the others were such great fighters, I wouldn't have laughed in his face, and basically told him he was a joke. They don't know who I am. That's fine. I don't expect them to understand. I'm also not going to stay here and be silent until their precious egos heal! If I'm to stay, I ask for full access to what I have now. If I have any problems, I will find Yarek or you," I said, pointing to Kaal. I looked at the camera, allowing them to see I wasn't accepting anything less.

"Kaal, exit. We have some matters we need to discuss." Kaal looked at me with pleading eyes. I could tell he didn't want me to go. But why? I'd done nothing except yell at him, which he hadn't deserved at all. The people that worked here—it was unbelievable how easily hurt these people became. Still fuming, I dropped my pack beside the bed and ripped off the jacket. If only I could—what? Do what? Apologize? There was no way I was apologizing for something that was true, even if they didn't want to admit it. There was the slight possibility that I could be over-reacting. I huffed. Me? Over-react? One glance at the mirror reminded me that I was a very young woman again. It still didn't stop the hurt I felt seeing my friend suffering. I sat on the edge of the bed, closed my eyes and took several deep breaths.

_Calm down_, I told myself. _You are getting emotional, too emotional_. In and out. In and out. With each breath, I loosened my thoughts and let them float away, emptying my mind. But a single memory remained. I saw the Master as we played with the man everyone now knew as the Doctor. A tear slipped down my cheek; I brushed it off and concentrated on a white room. A blank room with nothing in it except serenity. I opened my eyes, feeling much better and more at peace. I looked at my hands, soft again because of my renewed youth. There was so much I could do now… my thoughts drifted to new worlds and times I hadn't explored yet. There was so much more to see! But first I had to get out of here. I took a better look around my room. Hmm. I looked up. I could always go through the ceiling. Wouldn't be the worst thing. I wondered briefly if the Doctor had ever been in situations like this. Oh to have him here! I sighed, knowing it was probably a forgone wish that would never be fulfilled. No matter; I should be able to deal with whatever situations arose.

* * *

I pressed my hand to the sensor pad and the door slid open. I was tired of waiting for Kaal, and I couldn't keep myself in that room any longer. I had to move. I took the left, seeing as how going right almost got me blasted last time. I could see doorways and such lining the halls; must be more living quarters for the rest of the crew, I surmised. I kept walking. It felt good to release some of the stored up energy. I rounded the corner and saw that it widened into a bigger space down the hall. Offices? A control room, perhaps? I was quite intrigued. I continued on, my curiosity getting the better of me. As I approached the end of the hall, I saw the ceiling was significantly higher than I had originally thought it would be. My eyes widened. They had made a base out of the caverns on the planet, and integrated their whole system into the series of computers and control panels on the left side of the cavern wall. Cords snaked from monstrous generators placed on the right side of the cave. I was surprised at the amount of lights they had set up.

As I examined the set-up, I failed to notice that anyone came up behind me. I jumped at the voice. "Hello." I whirled around, my hearts thumping madly against my chest. It was hard to hear with all the blood rushing around. I didn't recognize the being in front of me. It looked like a human with sharper than usual cheekbones. No other signs it would be anything but human. The being cracked a roguish smile and held out its hand. "You must be the Chancellor; we've heard a great deal about you."

"What do you mean 'we'?" I asked, tense. A creature with blue skin, black hair, and red eyes stepped out from behind the being in front of me. I blinked several times. My head was starting to hurt with all the different creatures I'd met so far. Why so many? I groaned, holding my head. Both of the people instantly held me up from collapsing.

"We're going to help you over to the chair near that console, all right?" the blue one mentioned, pointing to the closest chair on the left. I nodded, numbly letting them guide me along. I closed my eyes as they placed me in the chair. "Chancellor, do you want us to take you back to your room?" I squeezed my eyes tighter and shook my head. I needed to learn how to deal with all these different types of creatures. Talk. I should talk with them; maybe that would help. I opened up my eyes, and looked at the two people standing in front of me. They were sentient. Perhaps this time, a conversation wouldn't lead to anything crazy, like attempted murder. I gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry for that; I'm just not used to—to dealing well with other species." I averted my eyes, my guilt evident. I swallowed hard, and brought my eyes back up and looked both of them in the eyes. I had fought Daleks, saw the Nightmare Child be born, and shuddered at the thought of the Could've Been King and his army of Meanwhiles and Neverweres. Brief flashes of these events burned my eyes, and I wasn't sure I could look at the two individuals anymore. I was on the verge of crying, and I suddenly needed to be alone again. What was wrong with me? "Please take me back to my room," I said quietly to them. They didn't say anything else; they simply helped me to my feet and guided me back down the hallway. Somehow, without any word from my mouth, they found my room and helped me through the door opening. The blue one left rather quickly while the other stayed to make sure I was okay.

"Chancellor, are you sure you don't want to talk about what's bothering you?"

I was sitting on my bed, lost in my thoughts when the person jarred me from them. I looked up at the creature. "Not yet; it—it's hard to explain," I stammered, my throat clenching. The human gave me a glimpse of a smile.

"Like Yarek, you can reach us by pressing the red button. The Jedi can help, you know." With those words, the human left me alone. I felt so crushingly, devastatingly alone. I buried my face in my hands. Tears started to flow freely, dripping through my fingers like rain. The sobs started, and I couldn't stop myself. My friends, my people—all of them gone. Forever. I would never see any of them again. I don't know how long I lay on my bed like that. It all kind of dissipated as all the events and emotions I had held in came out. It was almost a relief, a balm and aid to my soul. I soon drifted to sleep atop my sheets. The lights had dimmed long ago, probably indicating that it was time to sleep. Looking back, I was glad I had gotten at least some sort of rest before the real pandelirium started.


	5. A Bad, Mad Plan

**Well, I think this turned out okay. Let me know what you think. And thanks for all the views. It makes me happy. Oh, and I do not own Doctor Who or Star Wars. Enjoy, and please read and review! I'm surprised I haven't gotten any yet... **

* * *

An alarm blared, and I bolted from the bed. My hair had come loose, and now flowed freely down my back. I quickly bound it, and slapped my hand on the touchpad. The door whisked open and I saw everyone running down the hall to the left, towards the cavern of consoles and computers. I slipped my way into the mix of people, curious as to what was happening that would cause this much of a panic.

"All right, people, listen up!" the dark-haired human shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. He was holding a rather large weapon at his hip, a sling over his left shoulder to help with the weight. "We've got some pirates snooping around outside, and some have tried to break in. They probably figured there aren't any people on this planet anymore and intend to raid this place, and proceed from here to the wampa caves. We need to show them what we can do. Dare, you get your squad to cover this area, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Dare grinned. He had his blaster and another gun slung across his back. He glanced over at his squad. "You guys ready?" A chorus of whoops and yells confirmed they were. Quickly and efficiently, they fanned out and took their standard positions around the room.

"Yarek, you and your knights are to come with me. Kaal, I need your squad ready to cover us as we try to deal with whoever these pirates are." He raised his voice again. "Be prepared to fight, people! Pirates aren't known for giving up so easily, and there will probably be casualties. Jay'la, make sure the medical bay is ready." The medical officer, the woman who had seen me, nodded and took off down the hallway with two others following her. "Lux, I need you to take the last squad and get to some high ground so we can surprise them. Hopefully, we can take out a good portion of them doing so."

"You got it, sir!" Lux, a giant of an alien, took his 12 men and headed for an elevator on the wall behind us to start getting into position for sniping. My hearts were started to hammer, and the man who had given the orders saw me. How had I never found out his name so far? He jumped down from the generator he stood on, and walked over. Yarek, the blue one, and the almost human looking one stayed close to him. Huh. Interesting. The black-haired one's jaw was firm. "What are you doing here, Chancellor?" he said, his voice low and warning.

"I didn't know what was going on, so I came to see if I could be of assistance."

The man shook his head. "I don't think you, of all people, can help right now. You have no weapons." I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"No, but I'm a woman; perhaps I can use that to my advantage."

He shook his head. "It won't; trust me. Go back to your room; this shouldn't take more than a few hours." I looked at him incredulously.

"A few hours? And you expect me to just sit around for that long doing nothing?"

He whipped back around. "YES!" the man roared, losing his patience with me. "You may join Jay'la in the hospital ward, if you don't want to be in your room. Now leave," he snarled. He, Yarek, and the other two started towards what I assumed were the doors the pirates were trying to break. I was already forming a wild plan. A mad, wild plan that just might work if everyone reacted accordingly.

* * *

I quietly slipped down the hallway, hoping to find an elevator so no one would see me. Ha! Found one! I quickly threw my fleece-lined leather jacket on, and had managed to find a few other pieces of clothing more suitable for the weather outside. I had nicked a helmet as well, hoping to blend in with Lux's men and women. I slipped down the walkway of the third deck (I didn't even know there was a third deck until now) and found the hatch where Lux and his squad had gone out. I jumped up, grabbing a hold of the ladder, and ascended rapidly. The hatch was still open; probably in case the squad needed to come back quickly to assist Dare and the others. No matter; I wiggled my way through the opening, getting blasted in the face by an icy wind. I wanted to curl up at the cold touch; instead, I forced myself to crawl on all fours to where I thought Lux and the others had gone. "Blue Leader Squad 3, do you read me?" I heard, jumping slightly at the voice. The helmet must have a comm link in it that automatically synced with the channel they were using. Great for me; now I had a way of knowing where everyone was. This would make the whole thing much easier.

I peered ahead, making out the not-quite-right shapes against the blue sun rising in front of us. Those were definitely some of Lux's troops. I needed to find a way to engage the pirates. Perhaps I could—I bit my lip at the thought. It would be risky, but it was worth a shot. I hadn't done it in years, hundreds of years in fact, but I needed to at least try. I closed my eyes and stilled my breathing. It would take a lot of concentration. Slowly, within my mind, I began to reach out to see what I could touch, entering a trance. I saw the men and women on top of the cavern, dismissing them. That was Lux and the others. I made my way down towards what I assumed were the doors leading into the base. I let out a small gasp as I could feel several people who I didn't recognize outside. There were fifteen. I involuntarily shook my head. I couldn't affect all of them. I tensed my shoulders. The leader; I could take him over. But only him at this distance. I frowned. Someone else was there too, trying what I was about to do. I inhaled sharply. Yarek? He could sense me as well, and gently chided me for trying to interfere. _I was only trying to help_, I sent. Surely he could understand that.

_Have this talent, I did not know you did. Much to learn, you have. Interfere, you must not._ He then proceeded to try probing his brain and changing his thoughts. The leader shook his head, as if he knew someone was trying to get in.

"Jedi!" he shouted to his men, all weapons now drawn and aimed at the door. I was still there, observing, and I chose at that moment to take over the leader's mind fully. This was against almost every rule in our society, to take over someone. But if it could prevent needless bloodshed, why not? I blinked, looking through the man's eyes. No, not a man. A woman. I shouted behind myself, "Stand down; we have nothing to fear." The other consciousness was trying to take over. Her men looked at her in confusion.

"Maz, are you okay? You just told us there were Jedi."

"I was wrong; this place doesn't have anything we need. Let's get back to the ship," I stated, turning around and walking away from the doors. The consciousness took over for a second. "Don't listen to me!" it got out before I squelched it momentarily. I had to convince them not to continue. _Why won't you let me save you and your men?_ I pleaded with the woman. She raged. _There are supplies in there that we need! _

_Like what, exactly? _

The woman quieted. _Medicine,_ she replied. _We need_—I _need medicine. It is the only reason I want to get in there. I didn't expect there to be_ people _on this planet, much less here._

_You won't win if you try._

_You underestimate our power._

_Really? I could pull the blaster you have in your holster out and shoot you, and you would have no control over it._

_No! No, please, don't! _she panicked.

_Then leave. Go back to your ship and leave. There is nothing but pain and death here._

_I'll be dead before we get there; that's why I need the medicine._

Her men were watching the body, and I could sense their confusion. "Maz, what is going on? Are you possessed or something?" He growled as a thought came, his face darkening. "Is it a Jedi?"

"Don't be a fool; Jedi tricks only work on the weak-minded. I am not," I allowed the woman to voice. _Let me broker a deal with the men inside,_ I requested. _I can convince them to give you what you need. _

_Are you sure, mind-weaver? _

_Positive. What is it that you're looking for? _

A pause before she replied. _Lumni-spice._ _And the serum for Vira606._

_I'm not even going to ask. _

_Please don't._ I turned back, approaching the doors. I pounded my fist on them. "Open up! I want to talk with you about getting medicine!" I yelled, hoping they could hear me. The woman got angry. "I know you're in there, Jedi! I felt you trying to re-direct my thoughts! I need the serum for Vira606!" A small side door opened, and Yarek stood in the doorway. The woman narrowed her eyes. "I need the serum before it's too late." Yarek looked at the woman, trying to discern the truth. When he felt my presence inside her, his face lightened. He nodded.

"Alone, you must come. Out here, your men will stay. The conditions, these are."

The woman struggled. "But the temperatures will kill them if we stay out here much longer. All we're asking is that we get some warmth. No more." Yarek frowned, contemplating. Then he nodded.

"Inside, they may come. By the doors, they will stay."

The woman nodded in acceptance. I motioned the group to follow me inside. "You have to stay by the doors; those are the conditions," I told the group. There were protests. "You can get inside and get warm, or stand out here and freeze; it's up to you." I could tell they were irritated, but they all came in and stood by the doors with the blue creature and the other human guarding them. I nodded to Yarek. "After you, sir." The men could tell something was wrong, but they said nothing.

Yarek started towards the console room, and I followed. The woman inside simply quieted. She was getting what she wanted. "I am also looking for lumni-spice," I added, having forgotten to ask prior to entering the building. The woman's conscious tensed. Yarek turned around and looked at me for a long moment.

"Have this, we do not. Obtain the serum, you will. Leave after, you must. Understood, is this?"

It took the human's mind a second to process what he had said. "Got it; no lumni-spice." We started walking again. The being growled. _Is it that important to you?_

_They're lying._

_Why would they lie?_

_To keep the spice to themselves._

I stopped. It was a drug and she was addicted. And who knows if any of the other people in her crew were as well? I immediately started walking again. This would make the entire situation a LOT tenser. And there was no telling what those men and women would do to get it if that were the case.

_We will kill, and we will not hesitate,_ the woman murmured. I shoved her to the back; I needed to keep her occupied and get all of the pirates the hell out of the base. Then I engaged her. I needed to know why this was so important.

_Why can't you find it somewhere else?_

_It's on the other side of the galaxy; besides, this planet doesn't have near the people the other one does. It was supposed to be an easy grab—well, despite the dragon slugs._

_The what—?!_

_You know what? Don't worry about. It's none of your concern anyways._ By then, we had reached the medical ward where Jay'la and the others were. Yarek pressed his hand to the pad, and the clear door slid open. The being was starting to get anxious. We stepped into the room, and Yarek talked with Jay'la about the serum for Vira606. She and the other two started to check all their stores to see if they still had some. The other conscious was starting to get agitated. One of the assistants gave a yell, and held up what looked like a syringe of teal liquid. "That's it!" the woman exclaimed. "That's what I'm looking for. Do you have anymore?"

The assistant rummaged around where she was looking, and managed to find two more syringes. My eyes—her eyes—widened at the sight. _That would keep me alive for another year and a half,_ she breathed.

Jay'la looked at the syringe. "Let me test this quick, just to see how effective this particular serum is." The woman couldn't wait. I allowed her to extend a hand for one of the syringes, and the assistant pressed it into her hand. A rush filled the body, and she pulled a sleeve up, and plunged the needle into her vein. She depressed it, closing her eyes and relishing the moment. I could feel her body become stronger, more vibrant, and her conscious was almost overpowering now. My control was slipping. I reached out for Yarek's mind to let him know what was happening. His presence sensed me and he reached for his cylinder. Uh-oh.

"Ma'am, this particular strain will last for a year if you inject an entire syringe at once." The woman snapped her eyes open. No; no, no, no, no, no! She flung me from her mind without so much as a second thought.

I woke up from my trance, my body freezing from being stuck in the snow. My face felt like it was on fire. My limbs were stiff, but I had to move. I had just let pirates inside the base.


	6. Fight or Flight

**Sooo... I know I haven't updated in a few days; been working on flushing out the story a little more. I've got another chapter done, but I'm gonig to wait to post it until I figure out some more about what direction this story is taking. I also know that not many people are really interested in this; it's up, and they figure it's worth a read. So, for those who are sticking with this story, this is for you. Any input or direction would be fantastic, so please leave a comment if you have anything you would like to see me incorporate into the story. I am constantly making changes to the story as well, which includes this being the Chancellor's 2nd regeneration as opposed to the first. Allonsy!**

* * *

"Lux!" I cried, struggling to my knees. I slipped and fell. "LUX!" I screamed. It was the only name I knew of the people outside. I felt arms grabbing me and hauling me up.

"What? What is it, Chancellor?" Lux had grabbed me by the collar and I was face-to-face with the alien man. My feet dangled and I felt as if I were choking.

"The pirates—inside—fire fight—" I managed before he dropped me and started for the door at the top of the cavern. All of his people followed pursuit once I had choked out the words. I gasped as I tried to get air. I recovered quickly, and managed to crawl my way to the door. It was already flipped open, the snow and wind blowing inside. My legs were finally working, and I managed to make my way down to the third deck. My fears were realized when I heard shots pinging around below me. My sonic; where was my sonic?

I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt it in my cargo pocket. I scrambled to get to a place where I could see what exactly was going on. I prayed that none of the Republic soldiers had been killed, and wished I could have held onto that woman's mind more firmly and for just a little longer. A little late now. I hoped Dare and the rest were as good as he boasted days before. I found a way to the second deck, and managed to look out over the commotion occurring in the command and control room. The blue skinned person and the almost human had their light swords out and were deflecting the shots the pirates aimed at them. The colors twirled and shone, even in the brightness of the room. I saw Dare defending his spot from a few of the pirates, both trading blaster and rifle shots. The rest of his squad were doing well—oh no. One of the smaller men was getting outgunned by 3 of the pirates. His position was also the most vulnerable. I wondered if my sonic would reach the pirates' weapons. It was worth a shot. I concentrated and activated my sonic, aiming it at the weapons the pirates held. The one closest to me started to smack his rifle. It was malfunctioning. As they were distracted, the man in the vulnerable spot shot two of them before the third could continue. Two down, thirteen to go. I couldn't do much, but I could try to get the leader.

I ran to the closest stairwell I could find, and bounded down the steps as quickly as possible. I had to stop her at least. As soon as I hit the ground floor, I was off down the hallway to the medical bay. She had to be there, I prayed she would still be there. Yarek looked ready when I last saw him. I wasn't prepared for the sight when I pulled up to the medical ward. Yarek had gotten all the medical staff into a corner, and was defending them from Maz. Every shot she took Yarek deflected with ease. He motioned his hand towards her chest, and she moved a good 6 inches before starting her barrage again. My brain stopped for a moment. Wait, but how—he pushed her without touching her! My mind shoved the thought to the side as I tried to figure out a way to help Yarek. I threw all my concentration on disabling her weapon, activated my sonic and aimed it at her blaster. Shots no longer emanated from the blaster. She cursed and threw it at Yarek, who sliced it to pieces in mid-air with his light sword. She cursed again.

"Where is the lumni-spice, Jedi?" she snarled, her muscles tensing as she strove to cage her rage. I could see she really wanted to hurt him. "I will kill you if I have to." I snorted, then froze. She heard it and turned to me. Her eyes held a dangerous glint to them. "You—" she started, advancing towards me. She grabbed my throat and held me up effortlessly. "You were the one inside my head." I hadn't noticed until now that she was a good four inches taller than me with bone protrusions in her hair, and similar markings to Kaal on her face. A Zabrak. My hands tried to pry hers from around my neck, but my efforts were futile.

I tried to talk, but could barely get out any words. "You—have—the—medicine—why—stay—here?" I managed. Her grip tightened. I was starting to black out. Spots appeared in my vision as I heard her reply. "That spice is mine and my crew's; no one will keep us from it. No one." She threw me to the ground, thinking I had been knocked out. I lay there for a moment, quickly gathering some strength. I stole a glance to see what she was doing. Her back was to me, and she was trying to get the location of the spice from Yarek. Not one of them noticed me as I put myself into position. I kicked out the Zabrak's legs. She fell onto her back, and I quickly grabbed the collar of her shirt and gave her a swift punch to the jaw. I winced at the pain, but hit her a few more times to see if I could knock her out. No such luck; she flipped me onto my back, and grabbed my hair, pulling me back to standing. She landed a few well-placed knees to my gut, doubling me over. One kick connected to my nose, and I felt blood rushing out, tasted it on my lips. Oh hell no!

I wrenched my hair out from her hand and kicked her in the chest, causing her to fall back with chunks of my hair in her hand. She quickly righted herself. I had a little bit of experience fighting. Y'know, being the awesome Time Lady I am and fighting in the Time War. I snarled as I lunged at her. I hit her gut and felt the air get knocked out of her. She grabbed my face, claws digging into the skin. I ripped my head back, feeling the skin detach. It reminded me of Kaal's markings. I head-butted her, and dug my nails into her forearms. I took a punch to her left arm and heard a snap. That's what I had been hoping for. She looked up at me with pure venom, her left arm now useless. She was cradling it, and I could tell she was debating whether to try fighting me again.

"I'll be happy to break your other arm too," I breathed heavily, wiping my nose and smearing blood all over my already bloodied face. "Just let me know." Cautiously, she got up.

"What are you going to do if I leave?" she asked us, more me than them.

"Make sure you get the hell out of this base, along with your crew. You got your medicine; now leave," I declared, ready to fight again if it came to it. Yarek and the others were still quietly sitting in the corner as I made the conditions clear. She flicked her eyes to me, then to the people in the corner.

"Not happening." She flung a hidden knife at me, which stuck in my chest. I blinked, staring at the knife hilt in disbelief. Another one thudded into my shoulder, my right arm now useless. I fell to my knees, another one now lodged near my throat. Oh, this wasn't good. I slumped forward, barely hanging onto consciousness as Yarek activated his light sword and made an impossible leap towards Maz, the pirate who tried to kill me. Unconsciousness greeted me.

* * *

I could feel the lights on me as I struggled to open my eyes. All I could remember was Maz, and her face. A vengeful, angry Zabrak. I swallowed, my throat aching for lack of water. My eyes fluttered open, and I tried to take a look around me to see where I was. Not surprisingly, I was still in the medical ward. My head fell back onto a pillow. I gave a short yawn and sigh, almost slipping back into sleep when Yarek came through the door.

I fought off the urge to sleep, and managed to sit up. Yarek saw I was awake and came over to my bed. "Y—Yarek, wh—what happened after I fell?" I asked, stifling a yawn. I felt bandages on my face. Maz had really given me a beating.

He paused, looking deep into my eyes, as if he was searching for something. He sat there for several minutes before speaking. "Escape, the pirates did. Into the deep caverns, they thundered. Four men died; others wounded, there are." He put a three-fingered hand on my leg. "Brave, you were, to fight as you did. Scars, you will have; thank you, the Republic does."

Jay'la had come in and saw me awake. She walked over to us. "Chancellor, you took quite the beating from that pirate," she replied, giving me an apologetic look. "The damage she did would have killed an ordinary human, but thank goodness she didn't get your second heart. That was what saved you from dying." She was checking my bandages, and I felt her prodding near my collar bone. I winced. Man, I hurt everywhere it seemed. She checked the one on my shoulder, and the other knife wound that had pierced my one heart. "I had to perform emergency surgery on your heart; it's got a few stitches, and you should be fine relatively soon. I reset your nose and tried to fix your face as well as I could." She shook her head as she remembered the fight. "That pirate really did a number on you; she won't be doing too well with her broken ulna and radius. I could hear them both break with the impact of your punch." She shuddered as she recalled the sickening sound. "That should slow them down significantly. It will be quite a feat if they manage to get the lumni-spice from the dragon slugs guarding it. Here's to wishing them the worst," she replied, finishing up her checks.

"What about the others? Who else was injured?" I asked. I had to know. I had started this whole mess, and I felt guilty for letting this all happen.

Jay'la and Yarek exchanged glances. "I'm not sure that would be the best idea, Chancellor. You need to rest and recover."

I flinched as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I still had pain, but I couldn't just sit there. "I'll be fine; I'm going back to my room." I stood up, a little shakily, but able to stand on my own. Yarek and Jay'la couldn't believe it.

"Chancellor, I really must advise against this course of action—" I cut her off.

"I'm fine; as you can see, I'm standing on my own, and need to recover my strength." I peeked around to see if I could glimpse any of the other casualties from the fight. I gasped as I saw Dare on a bed, along with one of his men. Another woman and two more men were distributed around the medical ward in various stages of healing and recovery. I grabbed my clothes; I didn't have my cargo pants on. I panicked. "Where are my pants?" I asked, anxiety welling up. Jay'la went and got my clothes. I immediately checked my pants; it was still in the cargo pocket. I gave a big sigh of relief. Good; now I could go around and help these people. I tugged my clothes on, and felt much better. "Jay'la, who's in the worst condition?" I asked as I dug out my sonic.

* * *

After I had done what I could to help everyone in the medical bay, I told Yarek and Jay'la I was going back to my room. Yarek made me promise that I would check in with him before going to bed, and to also check with him in the morning when I woke up in case I wasn't feeling well. To be honest, I was starting to feel pretty good again, despite having been used as a punching bag yesterday. Jay'la had never seen anyone make such a dramatic recovery before. "There is so much about Time Lords I still don't know." Yarek had agreed that it was rather unusual.

I shrugged. "Well, I'm still learning myself. This is only my second regeneration," I told them. "I'm pretty sure we've always had this ability, though. It came in handy when we fought the Daleks." My face had darkened at the mention of that evil race of creatures. I couldn't dwell on that; not now. I tried to give them a good smile before leaving. Nope; wouldn't be able to sit still now. A walk it was, then.

I activated the door and started off to my right; that's the direction my room was in, but it also intersected the hallway that led to the command and control room. I had to see the damage for myself.


	7. There and Back -- For a Second Time

**So, this chapter is a little boring; I'm sorry for that. I really am trying make this a well-done fan-fic, and would love suggestions for the Chancellor's next journey. I'm thinking of several possibilities: Harry Potter, the Avengers, Asgard, or another place. I would appreciate the help. Thanks! And as always, allonsy!**

* * *

I had gone back to my room after viewing the damage that had been done. The command and control center had been badly damaged. They had taken out two of the secondary generators, and a few of the computers. Luckily, nothing essential. Blaster marks scorched a lot of the wires and covered the walls. I closed my eyes; I had done this to the base. Why did I do it? I beat myself up in my mind. I thought I would be able to control the situation. Instead, I made it worse, and four people were dead with five wounded because of me. I shook my head; at least not everyone had died. No doubt the commander, the dark-haired man, was fuming and wanting to let me know how much of an idiot I am. I was so blind; why hadn't I listened? _Because you're impetuous_, my mind told me. My head thunked against the wall. I shook my head and silently berated myself for being so stupid. Yarek had mentioned they had gone into the deep caverns. Jay'la and Maz had mentioned that they had to get past the dragon slugs in order to get the lumni-spice. I wondered what exactly those were, and who would be able to help me find out that particular information.

I walked over to the lightpad and pressed the red button. Perhaps one of them would know. My door slid open and revealed the blue creature. The metal cylinder hung from the person's belt. I eyed it, then focused on the person in front of me. "I have some questions, and I was hoping you would be able to help me."

"What would you like to know?" the person asked, motioning me to sit. I guess it could tell this was going to take a while.

"Well, first: What are you, and what do I call you?"

"I am known as a Chiss, and my name is now Dassia. Once I decided to become a Jedi, I shed everything tying me to my world of Csilla, including my name. Besides, it's pretty long and boring. But I'm sure that's not the real reason you called one of us here." She smiled. I smiled back. She was very open, and it made me feel a little more comfortable. I sat down on my bed as she sat on the only chair in my room facing me.

"The pirates—they mentioned that they needed to get past the dragon slugs in order to get the lumni-spice they were craving. What are they, and do you think they'll be able to defeat one to get the spice they're looking for?"

Dassia was contemplating on her answer. She knew something, but was trying to figure out how much to tell me. "Dragon slugs are vicious creatures, growing anywhere from 10 to 20 meters in length depending on the food available to it. They can be smaller, but that means the pockets of spice are smaller as well. From what I've heard, and what I've seen of these particular pirates, their leader won't be able to help much, and she's the best fighter they have. Yarek told us about you taking her on yourself," Dassia said, her eyes twinkling. "He was very impressed with the way you fought. None of us expected that." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts again, and continued. "If they're just looking for a quick fix until they can find a good pocket of spice, they can probably take down a small one. Once they've got a buzz, they're more vicious and volatile. They will lose more men, but as a group, they will defeat the two dragon slugs that usually guard a big pocket of the spice. It's the rarest form of spice in the galaxy, and one of the more addictive. I am not going to go against a spice-crazed pirate band; it would be tantamount to committing suicide trying to go after them. Does that answer your question, Chancellor?"

I nodded. Then another question popped into my head. "Where are they going after they get the spice?"

"To their ship, and most likely to Nar Shaddaa to sell whatever they don't use."

"Aren't they going to come back through the base if that's how they got down to the spice?" I asked slowly, hoping I was wrong. Dassia froze. She hadn't thought of that. She bolted from the seat and ran out of my room. I sat there, terrible images flashing through my head. More dead. More injured. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to think about what could possibly go wrong _again_.

_I really hope I'm wrong_, I thought, throwing a prayer up to whoever was listening. Yarek and the almost human came through my door with Dassia. I bit my lip. "Tell us your theory, Dassia did. A strong possibility, this is. Warn Commander Gage, we will. Your invaluable insight, we thank you for. Okay, are you?"

I smiled at the little alien. "I'm fine, Yarek. I'm glad I thought of it before they came back. I repaired what I could of the generators and the computers before I called for Dassia. And I don't believe I know who the other Jedi is." I turned to the almost human.

"Trakinor Wain; a pleasure to meet you, Chancellor," he greeted me, bowing slightly.

"You're not entirely human, are you, Trak?" The three exchanged glances with each other. "Your cheekbones don't look like normal cheekbones," I replied. Trak blushed slightly.

"I'm part Sith—the species, not of the dark side. Master Yarek found me when I was thrown away on my planet. I wasn't what my parents wanted, so they decided to leave me to freeze to death. He and the other Masters took me in, and I've been with him for my whole life. He agreed to take me as his padawan, and I've been training with him for 18 years. I've been a knight for 4 years now." He slid the arms of his robes up as well, showing me his elbows that extended further than a normal person's. It looked like it was supposed to be armor to protect his elbows and forearms. It didn't go much past the elbows, but enough that one could see he wasn't a normal human.

"Interesting," I commented. "So as Jedi, your clothes are different than everyone else's?"

They nodded. "We have a tunic, leggings, boots, our belt, and a cloak. All plain colors, usually differing shades of brown and beige. At least, traditional Jedi do."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Are there untraditional Jedi?" Dassia was trying to hide a smile, as was Trak. Yarek looked at me with a serious face.

"Much that we have learned, Master Luke has taught us. Traditional, he was not. The Jedi temple, he rebuilt; our history, we have learned. Go back to the true ways, we have. A traditional Master, I am. Agree, some of us do not, on the ways of the Jedi."

"So why did you disagree?"

Yarek narrowed his eyes. "Matters, it does not. Hungry, are you?"

My stomach rumbled. I hadn't even thought of food yet. I was still somewhat stiff from all of the healing and being thrown around, but it was easing away slowly. "I am, Master Yarek. Please lead the way."

* * *

As soon as I sat down with an entire tray of food, I began eating. I didn't realize how ravenous I was until I had smelled the food. My stomach rumbled, and I had filled my tray to the brim with various menu items. There were a few dishes that I had stacked on top of others only because of my hunger. Very quickly, I had managed to make a few cheeseburgers, a bowl of fried rice, some eggrolls, sushi, and a bowl of clam chowder soup disappear. That was about a third of the food on my tray. I began slowing down, realizing I had to pace myself. All the Jedi looked at me in shock.

"What?" I said, wiping my mouth off with a napkin. "I'm hungry, and I haven't eaten for a while."

"You really plan on eating everything on that tray?" Dassia asked, her red eyes boring into my purple hazel ones.

"That's the plan," I grinned, reaching for what the menu called macaroni and cheese. I thrust my spoon into the bowl and took a bite. Oh that was delicious! I quickly scarfed it down, setting it aside. "Being a Time Lord, our metabolisms work pretty quickly, so if you don't eat regularly, you go on binge sessions like this one." Dassia nodded.

"The Chiss are the same."

I nodded as my hands and mouth were occupied with something called jalepeno poppers. I bit into one, heat flaming in my mouth. I dropped it, and reached for the closest beverage I could find. The water only made it worse. I tried fanning my mouth with my hand; Trak handed me a glass of milk and I gulped it down. "I don't think I like that," I muttered, shifting those to the edge of the tray so I could avoid them.

I heard sniggers from Trak and Dassia. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Jedi. I simply grabbed whatever looked appealing. I found one thing I'm not fond of. You live, you learn. No more of those for me." Dassia shrugged, grabbed the ones I hadn't bitten, and helped herself. I almost gagged. "You like those things?"

"You get used to it after a while." She was dipping them in a cream-like sauce and then indulging herself. Nope; never again for me.

"So, Chancellor, where do you plan on going next?"

I paused, a turkey sandwich in my hands. I frowned. "I'm not really sure; I have to find my TARDIS, and see what or where the possibilities are. I could try for something around here, maybe go into the future for a while, perhaps even see how all this came to be. The possibilities are endless, really." I took a bite, contemplating my next adventure.

"I thought your machine, your—TARDIS—was a space ship. You mean you can time-travel as well?" Trak asked, awe in his voice.

I nodded, giving him a big smile. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space; TARDIS. I can go forwards, backwards, to a distant galaxy, or float among the stars. I never really got a chance to travel much when I was stuck on Gallifrey. I had become one of the historians there, but only about our galaxy. I kinda glossed over all the others," I replied, a bit embarrassed.

Yarek nodded. "Explain it would why about us you didn't know. If only here, the Doctor was." I smiled, saddened that I might never see the Doctor again. "Soon enough, he will come again."

"Master Yarek, what is the name of your species? I've got that Dassia here is a Chiss, and Trak is a sith-human, but I never found out your species. I would love to add it to my own archives aboard the TARDIS." Yarek's ears twitched. We sat there for a minute. Yarek seemed unwilling to say anything. "So, do I just put down 'Yarek' for the species name? I can do that, if that's what you want, but I would like to be as truthful as I can."

"Unwilling, we are, to reveal ourselves. Hidden, we have, among this galaxy for centuries. Comfortable, I am not, with this question." His face was stone cold. It looked like he was glaring at me for asking such a thing. Dassia and Trak had even shrunk back from his stare.

"So I will put down Yarek as the species name," I said. "If that's okay with you."

"Record that name, you will not. Yodas, we are called, in honor of the Grand Master Jedi."

"Yodas? Are you sure?"

"Acceptable, I consider this. Talk no more, we will, on this matter."

"Got it." We all finished up our meals, shoved the garbage into the trash compactor, and placed the trays and silverware in the bins. I was tired. All this healing and food had made me drowsy. I bid the Jedi farewell, and headed back to my room. I was utterly exhausted. Sleep would probably help speed up the healing process, and I would be back to normal in the morning. I slapped my hand on the touchpad and fell into my bed as soon as I got into my room. I was out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of klaxons, groaning. "What is it this time?" I mumbled, quickly running my hands through my hair. I was a little surprised to find some of it missing. Then I remembered that Maz had ripped out—well, I had—some of my hair during our fight. I should probably get that figured out sometime today. Couldn't go around with missing chunks of hair. I rubbed my eyes as I made my way out of the room. All the personnel were heading down the right hallway this time. Hmm. Always curious, I followed. When I reached the recreation room, I saw that everyone had filled the seats and Commander Gage (if I remember correctly) was standing in the middle of the room. Murmurs and whispers filled the air until Commander Gage cleared his throat.

"I bet you're all wondering why I set off the alarms this morning. Obviously, no one is attacking us, or I wouldn't be so calm. I wanted to have a meeting, and I figured this would be the best way to get all of you here the quickest." A chorus of moaning and groaning came from the troops. "Shut it! This is important. Now, as you are all aware, the Chancellor led pirates into our base."

Several shot me venomous looks. I looked down at my boots, studying them intently. I could feel everyone's eyes boring into me.

"She also saved most of our men from serious injury, and took on their leader by herself, giving her a broken arm." The commander paused, his eyes flashing with confusion as he saw I was standing and pretty much back to normal. "Along with that, she worked alongside Jay'la to help with our casualties, and worked on the command and control room by herself to fix the generators and computers that the pirates shot and destroyed. She also gave us a possible situation that merits our undivided attention: the pirates could be back in a day or two." Shouts and surprise greeted him. "Calm down!" he barked, his face hardening. Noise ceased; the only thing anyone could hear was the air circulating through the vents. "The pirates took a deep cave from inside our base to get to the lumni-spice; we have reason to believe that they could use that same cave to come back through the base and to their ship, wherever that may be. Now, what I would like from you," he said, looking all of his troops in the eye, "is your cooperation in taking out these pirates."

"You mean killing them? All of them?" I asked, unable to keep silent. Commander Gage looked at me, his arms crossed.

"That is how we usually take care of all threats to this base, Chancellor. It's either kill or be killed. And we're still here, so figure it out," he bit.

"We could still take them out, but perhaps we could find a different way of dealing with them."

The commander briefly glanced upwards, biting his tongue, before he leveled his gaze at me. "What would you propose, Chancellor?" I grinned. This was going to be fun.


	8. Get up and Go

**AN: I got my very first review! Thanks, to whoever it was. That really helped me finish up this chapter. I would also love input as to where you would like to see the Chancellor travel after this. Or suggestions for obstacles to tackle. Anything goes with the Chancellor...**

* * *

I had one of the females cut off my hair; it was now shoulder length instead of to my mid-back. I had pulled it away from my face so I could see clearer. I, along with two other engineers, had bundled up in cold weather gear, and we were trudging through the snow to find the pirate ship stuck out here. "Is there a possibility it could be cloaked somehow?"

The one on my right grunted. "A very good chance; we've got our scanners set to pick up any metal interference within 300 meters of where we're standing." A faint beep started, and the two engineers grinned. "And that would mean it's fairly close now," the man replied, grinning like a mad man. We all started advancing towards the sound of the stronger beeping until the one on the left smacked his face on the hull. He groaned, briefly touching his face at the impact point.

"Excellent! We've found the ship! Now, to find a way on board," I replied, taking out my sonic and scanning the ship for possible entry points. After buzzing almost every inch of the bottom (or what we could assume was the bottom), I sighed. I gave it a thump of annoyance. I buzzed it one more time out of sheer frustration and a walkway slowly came down. The engineers looked amazed.

"What is that thing?" one of them asked.

"I call it a sonic screwdriver; quite a useful instrument. Works wonders when I want it to." The walkway locked into place. I grinned at them, starting towards it. "You coming or what?"

* * *

I gazed about the interior; it reminded me a lot of my TARDIS. Well, except the controls. I didn't have a cockpit or anything of the sort, like this one did, but it was rather spacious. What with a crew of fifteen, now at least thirteen, it would be a bit claustrophobic, but livable. The other two had already set about looking for the main warp and coordination systems. They were the best, I was told, for what I needed for my plan to work. I smiled, glad they had let me try my plan. They all told me I was mad; maybe I was, but there was no reason for pointless bloodshed if we could get these men and women to the proper authorities. The men were busy taking the systems apart, and making the necessary modifications we would need to execute our plan. One of them was having a little difficulty in getting the warp drive out of its housing. I knew a little bit, so I strode over and helped him in getting it out. I laid it out on the metal flooring, right side up. He started looking it over, spotting the area he needed to tinker with. He pulled out a portable soldering tool and some flux, along with a wire cutter/splicer and some other miscellaneous tools. His fingers nimbly picked through the wires, and he found the ones he needed. His face lit up like the stars of Gallifrey, and I let him do what he had to. I decided to explore the rest of their ship to see what it all had while the two men worked on their project.

I started a few feet away, pulling up the flooring to see if there were any trap doors. Yep; lots of them. Hmm. I wondered what kinds of things they stole to sell off to the highest bidder. Were pirates like smugglers? I didn't know. "Hey! Pirates… are they like smugglers?"

"They're pretty much the same thing, except pirates are more ruthless. I've actually met quite a few smugglers who were pretty decent people; no good pirates, though," one of the men said, focusing on reprogramming the coordination system. "This is probably going to take another fifteen minutes or so, perhaps longer depending on the programs they have in here. Surprisingly, it looks well-protected for being a pirate ship." He gave me a quick grin before going back to work. It was clear they were enjoying the challenge of the work; usually they were behind a gun, so this must have been like going on their first space flight. I continued to explore.

I found more hidden caches, some filled, some not. I peeked in the berthing areas, the stink a little overpowering for me. I found their pantry, and grabbed some of the food out of there for me and the others. Surely they wouldn't miss a few snacks. I stuffed them into my cargo pocket, and moved on. I finally arrived at the cockpit, two seats sitting next to each other and the controls laid in a myriad of patterns on the console sitting between them and in front of them. I took a closer look, wondering what button did what. That looked like repulsors; that one looked like ignition, and the two next to it looked like a boost button and the hyperdrive button next to it. I whistled, looking at the rest. Shields, four missile buttons, gravity sensors… this ship would be a formidable opponent if I went against it with my ordinary TARDIS. Now, with a battle TARDIS, it would be different. Much different. One of the men found me staring at the consoles and cleared his throat. I looked up. "We've done what you asked, Chancellor; it's time to get back to the base. We don't want to be here when they get back."

I nodded, telling him I would be there in just a second. I looked out the window, seeing my reflection. I saw a young woman, hair cut shorter than I would have wanted, but with a universe to explore now that I had gotten free of Gallifrey. A woman who knew nothing of that universe, or the secrets it held. Someone who was finally realizing what freedom really meant. I blinked and brought myself back to the situation at hand. It was time to leave and wait for the surprise to be activated.

* * *

When we got back, everyone else had started working on readying themselves for the pirates if they decided to come back up through the cave they'd taken to the spice. The engineers and I hadn't seen any trace of other caverns anywhere on our way there or back. It might be a day; it might be two days. Or none of them could have survived. We didn't know, and I don't think anyone was too keen on going down to figure it out. I certainly didn't want to see what a dragon slug really looked like. No one else was volunteering either. Dare was up and moving around, helping the rest of the troops in stationing themselves in the best positions possible for maximum cover. He still looked a little pale. I walked up to him and gave him a hug. He looked at me in surprise, stiff but accepting of the hug.

"What are you doing? You basically told me I was laughable by _laughing at me_," Dare replied, uncomfortable by my actions. I released him. "Who do you think you are, Chancellor?"

I looked him in the eyes. "I don't know; I really don't know. I'm just glad that you're okay." I forced a smile on my face and hurried away. I shouldn't have done that. I could feel him still staring at me. He turned back to one of his squad members, and went back to helping them with their cover. I went as quickly as I could to the medical bay to check on the other casualties. There were three still in there from the five—well, six including me—that were admitted after the fight. Dare was back at it, as was I; it looked like the one that had been next to Dare was also recovered enough to move around. The woman and two men were still not doing well. I walked over and checked on the woman. Jay'la saw me go to the woman's side and came over.

"She's recovering, but slowly. I've been monitoring her, and none of the medicine I gave her is helping her heal any faster." I took my sonic out and scanned the woman. The sonic screwdriver beeped, and I checked it. The scan revealed that she had some sort of bacterial infection in three areas that hadn't been taken care of and was spreading. It wasn't detectable by their machines because it wasn't a common bacterium. I quickly focused the sonic on those areas, removing the source and eradicating the deformed and mutated cells. I looked her over.

"Well, I think that may have helped. You didn't have any medicine to treat the bacteria she'd been infected with. It was an isolated strain of something I'm not familiar with, but the sonic took care of it. She should start getting better within the next day or so." How my sonic hadn't picked it up the first time was beyond me. Maybe it had been latent bacteria. I'm not sure. I set about to help the other two, but there wasn't anything else I could do for them medically or otherwise. Trak came in, and I walked over.

"So, did the engineers set up your little surprise?" he grinned.

"They did great," I told him. I was actually looking forward to the pirates trying to leave. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

I was right. I wish I hadn't been, but I was. The pirates came back with what seemed three times as much vigor and tenacity as the first time they had engaged the Republic base. It was the spice; it had to be. I saw Maz, her arm splinted and slung. She had a gun readied and was firing with her other arm.

I never expected anyone to possess such reckless resolve for something I would consider trivial. No matter; Dare, his squad, and everyone else in the base had devised the best course of action regarding positions and firing plans. The pirates only had a chance because of their spice-induced adrenaline. I'd never encountered a drug that brought this reaction out before. I couldn't even help them; I've never shot anything before. That, and I don't think they wanted me with a weapon. I couldn't blame them. All I could do was wait in the medical bay until Commander Gage gave the all clear. At least I could talk with Jay'la and the other two assistants. It was better than spending time in my room all alone. I hoped there wouldn't be any more casualties, but we wouldn't know for sure until it was over.

* * *

When I heard they had run out the doors towards their ship, I commed with Lux, whose squad was on the top. He was more than happy to share what was going on.

"Well, Chancellor, Maz and what looks like probably nine of her crew are now heading towards where you mentioned the ship was. They're still wary of being attacked, and they have rear security. It looks like Maz is the point." There was a long pause, as there was nothing new to report. I heard a chuckle. "They've got the ship's door open; all of them are filing inside. Commander, is there any way to patch into their comms to see if we can listen in?"

I smiled. "Already thought of that, Lux; I had Dag program the frequency before we left so we could do so when the time came and make sure everything went according to plan. Dag?"

"Patching in—now." There was a brief moment of static, then voices started up. I recognized Maz's voice, and what must have been other members of her crew.

"Zal, get the coordinates in. Laro, start the hyperdrive asap; I want to get out of here."

They heard a chorus of acknowledgements from the crew, and a mad scramble to get everything tucked away into their hidden caches. I bit my tongue. Hopefully Dag and Sparks had gotten everything adjusted correctly. I knew what Maz was working on; turning the engines on, and getting ready to leave. She wouldn't want to wait around too long regardless of what went wrong.

"Maz, the ship won't accept the coordinates. It's already got a set in!"

"Maz, the hyperdrive won't allow me to disengage from the coordinates that are in! We don't know where we're going if we engage."

"Can't you reprogram the both of them?"

"Not if you expect us to be here for another 3 hours!" I could hear Maz cursing. I was grinning like a mad Time Lady.

"Can we reprogram once we jump to these coordinates?"

"Yes, but it'll take a while. Are you sure that's wise? They could have programmed us to go anywhere." More cursing from Maz.

"We don't have much of a choice now, do we, Laro? The engines have warmed up sufficiently for us to break the atmosphere. Everyone buckled in?" Yeses chorused. Once Maz had her crew's confirmation, she began the flight. The comms switched back to our own frequency as Lux's voice came over the speakers.

"I can see the fumes from the ship, Commander. That crazy woman will be in space in the span of two minutes, and gone in the next three. I just hope that you alerted wherever you sent them that they were going to be receiving some mighty fine prisoners today."

"Coruscant already knows; that's where we decided to send this band of pirates to. The Jedi and the Republic soldiers will be there to greet them as they arrive. We'll have more word in the next 20 minutes or so. Commander out." I slipped off my ear piece and pocketed it. There were times I was amazed at my genius.

I strolled out of the medical center and back to my room. It was time to pack up my things and see what awaited me in the rest of the universe.


	9. Get Down with the Sickness

**AN: So... for some reason this chapter was surprisingly formed. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but here, to soothe your balmy, I-need-the-chancellor blues... enjoy, and allonsy! I don't own Dr. Who or Star Wars, FYI. And more will probably be coming tomorrow. It's hard to stop writing when you're on a roll...**

* * *

I let Yarek and the other Jedi know that soon I was leaving. "But why, Chancellor? You could help us like you did just now." My eyes looked into Dassia's face.

"I've done all I can to help you; I don't think me being here will help so much as hurt. It's time for me to find someplace else to run to." I continued to pack, stuffing some more clothes into the pack they had given me. As I turned to leave, Yarek and Trak had also joined us in my room. "Yarek, Trak, it was good to meet you, but I really need to be going. Enough damage has been done; pretty sure I know when my welcome is worn out, and that is definitely now." I smiled, shook their hands, and started towards the doors. My tan fleece-lined jacket snugged me and I tightened the straps on my pack. I was ready to leave. "I wish you all the best in future days, and don't worry; we might run into each other again." I flashed them a quick grin, and stepped through, the wind biting my cheeks. I shut the door, steeling myself against the bitter gusts of this planet. It took a lot of effort to try walking forward, and in the span of ten minutes, managed to walk five steps. It was too much. There was no way I would get back to my TARDIS without getting blown off course for most of my journey. My eyes had almost sealed shut due to the sleet the wind carried with it. The squall started getting worse; I turned back and got thrown against the doors. The side door had opened, and strong arms pulled me inside. Warmth crept back into my hands. They prickled, sharp little stabs as whoever it was took my gloves off and started rubbing them between their hands.

"So maybe I'm not leaving today." I shivered, still chilled from the short time I was outside. Nothing more was said as we stood there warming up.

"You better now?" Dare had been the one who had pulled me back in. I blinked. Why him, of all people? I nodded, mumbling a thanks. "Let's see if you're okay; I know Jay'la and the Jedi would want to make sure you're all right." He strode for the start of the hallway and I followed. There wasn't any point in arguing; I couldn't head back out there in this weather and hope to get to the TARDIS before freezing to death.

As we reached the medical bay, I saw Jay'la and her two assistants organizing the remaining medical supplies for easier access. It looked like they were inventorying as well. Two men had fallen during the encounter with the pirates the day before. They occupied the last two beds on the wall opposite the door, all the way in the corner. All the others had recovered by now, and were back to training again. "Look who I found," Dare spoke up, startling the three medics.

Jay'la looked at him crossly, then saw me. Her face lit up. "Chancellor! You're back! But I thought you were leav—"

"I was supposed to until a storm decided to come along and station itself right outside the door to the base. I got a bit too much, I think. Dare told me to come and check in with you to make sure nothing is wrong."

Dare nodded at me. "It's what we do when our fellow soldiers don't want to go to medical themselves but we know they need to." He set his jaw. "Like you."

"Hey, what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

He briefly had a disbelieving look on his face. "You try to take care of everyone else, and forget about yourself. It tends to happen to people like you and me. I only knew you were outside because Dassia and Trak mentioned you were leaving as I passed them in the hall. I had been hoping to catch you and say that I'm sorry for being an ass. I opened the door to find you, and you were flattened against the side of the base. I pulled you in, and knew you needed to get checked out. Also, sorry for being an ass." He gave a tight-lipped smile and left. That was it? He wanted to apologize? No; there was no way he would try to find me just to make an apology and leave. I started towards him; Jay'la stopped me.

"Just give him some room, Chancellor. And take the apology; he rarely apologizes to anyone like he did just now. Now hop up on the table and I'll get your check out of the way." I grudgingly got up on the table, and she did a quick scan. "Nothing abnormal; from what we know, you're completely fine. How long were you out there?"

"Around 15 minutes."

She gave a whistle. "More than most people would have gone if it's as bad as you say it is. Be glad Dare pulled you in when he did. You're lucky someone was there at all. Now, since you'll probably be here for another day or so, depending on what the storm wants to do, you might as well get your room back and unpack." Shaking my head, I grabbed my pack and trudged back to the room I'd been initially given. Oh well. It had been worth a shot to get out. Might as well make the most of it.

* * *

I had made my way to the recreation room, and saw that some of the crew had gathered to hang out and talk. I wasn't sure if any of them really wanted me near, seeing as how I had gotten the whole base into something that never should have happened to begin with. No matter; the pirates were locked away by now on Coruscant, wherever that was. I glanced around; a few were playing a card game, some were playing a different game, and there was the usual few that simply sat around the table in the corner talking. About what, I didn't know, but a little social interaction with people I didn't know might be fun. And get my mind off of Gallifrey. I still had so many mixed emotions about my planet that I didn't want to really dwell on them. I hoped to shut them out of my mind, at least for a little while.

I walked up to the group that was at the table in the far right corner of the rec room. My hearts both started beating a little faster; nerves were definitely starting to show. I tried not to let them. "Hi; I was wondering if it would be okay if I sat here?"

The two women and three guys that were already there looked at me with indifference. "Why do you want to sit here? You do realize this is a rec room, don't you?"

I felt my throat constrict. "Yes; is it a crime to sit with people I don't know?"

"Look, lady, I don't think here is a good place for you," one of the women replied. It was the one I had cured. Her ice blue eyes threw me daggers.

"It's not?" I asked, my hands burning with heat at this woman's obvious attitude.

"No; if you hadn't come here, I wouldn't have been in the infirmary in the first place." Her eyes flashed with cold, the rest of the group looking at me with mixed emotions. One of the men had also been in the medical ward with her, and he looked away when my eyes met his. It seemed as if he didn't approve of her dislike, but didn't want to antagonize her further.

"And who the hell are you exactly?" I asked, leveling my gaze at her. The other girl sniggered, and the two other men coughed, trying to hide their laughter. The other guy, the one who had looked away, was trying not to smirk. So her bark was worse than her bite.

"Aryn Decina, of Coruscant," she replied, acting like I should be bowing to her or something.

"Oh, is that supposed to mean something?" I replied, sliding myself into a seat at the table.

"I told you, you aren't welcome at this table!" she growled at me. I put my hands up.

"Okay, all right, I heard you, Aryn Decinda."

"It's De-SEEN-ah. There's no 'd' in my name; if you were from this galaxy, you'd know that."

"So tell me why I should then. You haven't given me anything other than your name, and I am, as you put it, not from this galaxy. I'm curious, is all." Patiently, I sat there, waiting for her to explain.

She huffed, crossing her arms and setting them on the table. "You really want to know, Chancellor?" she bit. If she was hoping to get a rise out of me by doing that, it wasn't working.

"I do; perhaps I can show you something after you tell me." She narrowed her eyes; I could tell she was having an internal struggle.

"We'll see," she said quietly. "If you really must know, my family is one of the great ruling families of Coruscant, the heart of the New Republic, and the face of the Senate for the planet. We've been established there for a long time, and have a lot of power and influence. The Decina family name can usually get me whatever I want."

"So why did you enlist in the military?" I asked, confused.

"I was getting to that, Chancellor." She glared at me before continuing. "I knew what my family wanted for me, but it wasn't what I wanted, so I joined the military to actually serve my Republic and not just spout words. I wanted to know what it meant to serve not only as a representative, but as a soldier as well; I need to experience this so I can make informed and educated decisions when it comes time for me to take my place. My family doesn't understand; my two older brothers had joined, but they had been in battle when they fell, and my father didn't want the same thing to happen to me." She looked up at me, her face hardened. "And if you hadn't brought the pirates into the base, I wouldn't have been shot, and I wouldn't have gotten infected. I was supposed to be safe here."

She never expected to be in actual danger; that's why she had taken this post. Her reasons for serving were admirable, to be sure, but to not expect danger? She had enlisted as a soldier, for Rassilon's sake! I nodded, to show her I had heard every word. "I understand. Now can I show you something? All of you?" Aryn was still tentative, as were the rest, but she was also so very curious. I could see it in all of their eyes. It was as if they were begging me to show them. I gave a faint smile. "Everyone, grab a hand." I waited until all five of them were holding hands. "Close your eyes; don't open them until I say so." All five had done as I asked. I took a deep breath, then grabbed the hand of the man closest to me. I shut my eyes, my mind jolting into theirs. They could see my memories, my desperate cries, my fight with Maz. Without warning, my mind flashed to Gallifrey, to my people, my friends—my friend, the Master, the lost one. I refocused on my experiences here, hoping to dim the other memories. Flashes kept pinging from what had happened here to those on Gallifrey. I struggled to keep them singled to this particular instance. I stopped once I had gotten past Aryn's healing. I had been gasping and breathing heavily for the past ten minutes, and when my hand slipped from the man's, the link was broken.

"You can open your eyes now," I said weakly. That had taken more energy than I had thought. I stood up, a little shakily, and bid them goodbye. I'm pretty sure they all looked at me, mystified by what they had seen. I needed food and sleep. I didn't want to interact with anyone else today. I managed to get back to my room, and pressed the red button. I was leaning against the wall when Trak came into the room. "Chancellor, I thought—"

"Trak, please get me some food; I'm not feeling so good at the moment." My eyes were closed, and I could hear his footsteps hastening down the hallway. My steps were heavy as I went to my bed. My head greeted the pillow, and I was asleep before Trak had gotten back.

* * *

The growl of my stomach woke me up; as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I was greeted by a tray of everything the cafeteria had made. Well, that's what it looked like. It wasn't so much breakfast or lunch as it was a brunch. Scrambled eggs with cheese and veggies, a salad, pancakes, French toast, and a turkey sandwich. Definitely a variety, and definitely doable. I dove into the food, hungrily devouring everything on the tray. What time was it? I wondered as I was working on my French toast. I stuffed a piece in my mouth, and grabbed the clock that sat on the nightstand by my bed. The fork and French toast slipped from my grasp. "Two in the afternoon? I slept for five hours?!" I ripped the covers off, sliding off the bed and into a pair of dark pants and a shirt. I strode to the door and slapped the touchpad. I should really treat it with more care, but I wasn't thinking straight. I walked to the rec room and none of the group I had been with that morning was there.

"Chancellor, they had duty; Dassia saw what happened," Trak said slowly, hoping not to alarm me.

"Yeah, must have looked crazy," I muttered, trying not to sound despondent. My sonic was in my pocket; I fiddled with it as I looked around the room.

"What exactly did you do?" Trak asked, curious. I sighed. Better now than never. I pressed my first and fourth fingers on his head and closed my eyes.

"This," I breathed, letting my memories and thoughts invade his mind. Trak gasped and broke away. He looked at me like I was mad.

"Since when have you—but I didn't think anyone could—how did you do that?" he finished, his hand pressed against his head. He winced at the memories—my memories—and looked at me with a broken heart. "All that? You endured all that, Chancellor?" He took a step towards me, and I stepped back. I didn't want anyone touching me at that point.

"Yes, Trak; all of it. That's what I was trying to explain to Aryn. I just hope that she understands I was only trying to help. I never wanted anyone to get hurt. That was never my intention." I blinked a few times, my energy fluctuating because of how many people I'd given my memories to today. I felt a little woozy, discombobulated. I fell on my knees and slumped to the floor unconscious.

* * *

I groaned. I had passed out again. I needed to get back to my TARDIS. The medical staff here wouldn't be able to give me the answers I needed. I was sure my TARDIS would be able to explain what was happening to me, but there was a storm raging outside and no way to get to my TARDIS. I squinted, the bright lights above me irritating my eyes. I feebly raised my arm to shield myself, hearing voices around me.

"Is she okay?"

"She's moving her arm; dim the lights," Jay'la told one of the assistants. The light lessened enough for me to drop my arm. I opened my eyes and saw a myriad of faces hovering over my own. Jay'la, both of the assistants, Trak, Yarek, and the commander.

I blinked a few times, slowly. I remembered falling to the floor, and giving people my memories. I remembered Aryn and her friends. Taking a deep breath, I exhaled, my body aching from something. Jay'la lightly touched my arm. "Chancellor, you collapsed. Do you remember where you are?"

"Hoth, the ice planet," I slurred, my speech impeded by my mouth. I closed my eyes, felt my body heat rising. What was happening? What could this possibly—? Then it clicked. I had touched Aryn before healing her. "My sonic," I tried to say. "Get my sonic." Trak fumbled with my pocket, pulling it out and looking at me for further directions. I wasn't sure if the bacteria was transmitted by skin contact or contact with any material touching the skin. The possibility that Trak and Jay'la were infected was pretty high. "Jay—Trak—stay." I waved the rest of them off, and they all stepped back. "Infection," I whispered to Jay'la, hoping she would remember Aryn and her symptoms. I tried to plead with her using my eyes, and couldn't tell if it was working. I was so tired. I sagged back onto the table, eyes closing. "Infection," I murmured before slipping away.

* * *

The cold sliced into me and I woke with a start. I was curled into a ball, and felt slightly frozen. This planet was ruthless. I shivered, sitting up on one of the cots. Trak had been snoozing until he was scared awake. By what, I wasn't quite sure. "Chancellor," he said, holding up my sonic. "Jay'la explained to us how you healed Aryn, and we were able to use this to heal you. It took some work, but all of us managed to figure it out." He smiled, glad to see I was awake.

"How long was I out?"

"About 6 hours. Why?" My teeth gritted. "Who else touched you, Jay'la, or me?" I questioned, needing to know. Trak looked a little puzzled.

"Well, I was the one who took you here; Jay'la and one of her assistants had to put an IV in, and Aryn and Dare were by, along with some others."

"But who touched me, Trak? I need to know who touched me!" I demanded.

He faltered. He hadn't ever been on the bad side of me. "Me, Jay'la, her assistant, and Dare. And whoever else you gave your memories to." The man; son of a Dalek—!

"Trak, I need you to find Aryn and her friends; whoever's hand I touched needs to come here immediately."

"But, Chanc—"

"Just do it!" I growled. "And don't touch anyone! Give me my sonic back," I added, not wanting to be without my tool. "Now go!" Trak looked beyond confused, but he complied with my orders and ran off to find the man I'd infected. Well if people were okay with me now, they wouldn't be in a few hours.


	10. Hostile Forces and Bacterium

**AN: Yeah, so I think I may have a problem... someone, cure me please! I can tell from the views people are enjoying the story, but I can't tell if I'm just writing too quickly or what; I seriously think I need someone to hold me in check. And considering this is very seat-of-the-pants, I'm surprised it's gotten this far. The words just come so naturally. *groans* Help...**

* * *

Once Trak had rounded up everyone who had touched me or the other two people, it was most of the crew in the base. I groaned. Not good. Not good at all, and they weren't going to like what I had to say. The commander wanted to know why I had all of his people in the medical wing, including himself.

I took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy to break. "We've been infected with a serious strain of… something." Everyone looked at me like I was mad. I winced. "The infection that Aryn had when she was in here; you remember it, Aryn?" Everyone turned to her. She nodded, lips drawn in a thin line. "Do you remember what it felt like?" A small quiver quickly disappeared as she nodded again. "Can you describe it for us, please?"

She looked at all the people gathered around. "It felt like I was burning up from the inside out; I couldn't open my eyes at all, no matter how much I tried. Moving hurt, breathing hurt. Everything felt like it was on fire. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but once the Chancellor took it away, everything went back to normal."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Aryn." Now everyone's eyes were on me, burning with something I figured was boarding on hatred. I had to choose my words very carefully. "Whatever she had, most of us now have. I don't know how or why, but we do."

"You are absolutely the worst thing this base has come in contact with, Chancellor." The commander shook his head. "Before you got here, we were perfectly fine. Healthy, no losses or casualties. We were fine!" he yelled at me. He had started pacing as he began his tirade. "And you waltz in here—"

"I was dragged, thank you." The commander cracked his neck, veins starting to pop because of the tension in him.

"—thinking you were so intelligent," he hissed. His voice had quieted, everyone straining to hear what he would say next to me. I was standing in front of him, so I could hear everything. "Now I am sick of your games, Chancellor, Time Lord, or Time girl or whatever you are; make us the antidote and leave. We are not going to play party to any more of your antics." He stood there, imposing and impossibly large. I swallowed hard.

"I can't make you an antidote; I don't know how." Commander Gage's eyes raged with animosity; more animosity and hatred than I've ever seen in a being before. I lost my voice. What was I supposed to do? Sonic them all back to health? It would take an entire day! If only I had some place I could take them all at once to— I jolted. I had it. I had the place. But I had to hope the storm passed.

* * *

Right now, Aryn was the only one who could help me. We both had contracted the disease, so it was very probable that since we had been soniced free of it, our bodies had built anti-bodies to it.

I hoped.

We had bundled ourselves up, and headed out into the cold on tauntauns. Aryn was quiet as we trundled out into the freezing landscape. I activated my sonic every so often to make sure we were on the right path. It was after I made a sharp turn to the left that Aryn uttered her first words.

"What exactly infected us?" she asked, following in my footsteps. It would help us cover our numbers should pirates come again to try and grab any lumni-spice. I kept my eyes ahead, hoping to see a glimmer of my TARDIS.

"I don't know what infected us; all I know is that the sonic could extract it and burn it away. But my TARDIS—my TARDIS should be able to cure everyone at once. That's why we're here to find it and bring it back." I no longer worried about the cold; in fact, it wasn't too bad once you got moving. The tauntaun kept me pretty warm, all things considered. I smiled for a second and patted the creature on its head. The thing kept going, and soon we were at the point where my footsteps started. I got off and made my way to my TARDIS. I activated the control, and it popped back into view. Aryn frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you said you needed to get everyone inside of that to cure them all at once. It looks barely big enough for the two of us, let alone an entire base full of people."

I grinned at her. "C'mon, we need to get this back to base. I'll let you help me fly it." Aryn looked skeptical.

"Okay, Chancellor. Whatever you say." I opened the door to my TARDIS, and motioned her inside. I grabbed the tauntauns as well. Aryn stepped inside and I heard her gasp in surprise. "What—but—it's bigger on the inside!" she marveled. She turned to me. "How is this possible?"

I laughed. "I'm a Time Lady, Aryn. Our technology is quite advanced. I'm only a thousand years, give or take, so pretty young, but our engineers are some of the best in the known universe." I situated the tauntauns near the door, and locked it. "All right, let's get this thing back to the base." I walked to the console, Aryn beside me. "Turn that lever clockwise half a turn; I'm going to activate my controls to guide us there." Aryn did as I asked; soon, we were floating our way back to the base doors, which promptly opened once I had established a comm link with them via the TARDIS. It landed gently on the metal floor, the base looking at the thing with cynicism.

"That thing is going to cure us?" one of the troops asked. "It's hardly bigger than a bathroom stall." Several others tried not to laugh at the comment.

I stepped out, with the tauntauns and Aryn behind me. "I'm quite sure this will be more than sufficient for what we need." The tauntauns were handed off to Aryn. She left to put them back in their pen. "Now, give me a few minutes to make sure everything is ready." I stepped back in and went to the back, finding the hallway I'd completely missed my first go-around. I stepped in and saw a door on the right. I opened it, and saw a slew of beds available. I looked up, and saw similarities to the sonic in the lights. "Nice," I said aloud, grateful that I really had thought of everything. Or maybe it was the engineers. I faltered a moment as I remembered my fellow colleagues. No matter. I had people to save. I slapped the side of the doorframe and went back to the entrance. "All right, everything is in order; now if you'll all follow me, please." Commander Gage was the first to step inside. If he was surprised at the size, he didn't show it.

"Which way?" he asked bluntly. He still wasn't happy with me. I gestured towards the back.

"Behind the console, just into the hallway on the right. The door's open; make yourself comfortable on one of the beds." I guided everyone else in, all of them following the commander to the back room. Aryn had come back, and I needed her. "We need to make sure everything is working correctly; I need another set of hands to help me." She quickly agreed and took a spot at the console. It felt good to have someone alongside me. A faint smile crossed my lips. "All right, now make sure the door's locked, and everyone is in a bed." She was back in less than a minute.

"Good to go, Chancellor." She readied herself. I flipped a few switches, pulled out my sonic and inserted it into a spot on the console. I would need its power and properties for the treatment. It still needed a minute to warm up properly. I toggled a lever, making sure the sonic would be able to use all of its power for this treatment. A few more moments, and we were ready. I thumbed the comm.

"Treatment will commence in five seconds." I clicked off, and threw the main switch to that room. I heard gasps, moans, and a few people yelling, most of which I tried to ignore. It was hard. After a minute, I flipped the switch off. The TARDIS had beeped, meaning all traces of contamination were gone. My sonic was smoking slightly. My hand gripped the handle to the room tightly and forced the door open. I forced a smile on my face. "The TARDIS has determined all contamination is gone; you are free to return back to the base."

Some were still working on standing while others were only too glad to get out. A select few left the room and were in complete awe at my TARDIS. "It's so much bigger on the inside," one of them murmured, running a hand over the railings surrounding the console. He looked at the console, his fingers running over my controls. "This is marvelous," he said, looking and absorbing all of the details. I couldn't help but look around myself. It was pretty awe-inspiring. My center console contained everything needed to run the guy; all the switches, buttons, and drives. I knew what did what, but as for the names, that was beyond me. The times and coordinates were in one section, with everything else built in. Silver snaked through the columns and the interior, with greens and blues also peppering the walls, floors and ceiling. The time rotor also usually threw everyone for a loop; it's not every day you see a time machine. The man turned to me. Dare. Dare? "You told me you were different, and I didn't believe you. I tried to kill you, and you saved me—us," he corrected himself. His blue eyes looked into mine. "What are you?"

He was strange, this Dare. I wouldn't leave without letting him know. It was the least I could do. I smiled briefly. "I'll show you, if you'll let me." He nodded, and I pressed my first and fourth fingers to his jaw and forehead. I relaxed and let my thoughts flow into his mind. I allowed myself to control what he saw, mostly about Gallifrey so he could understand what I was and where I was from. I expressly didn't put the part about my friend in there; he didn't need to know. No one did. I let my thoughts slowly stop, giving him time to process what he'd seen. I brought my hand down, and looked at him again.

His lips were parted, as if all words were lost.

I gave him a tight smile and motioned to the door. "Hope everything that's happened doesn't deter you from whatever your goals are. It was… interesting to meet you, Dare." I left him standing there, stepping back to the console to work on the next location. I had often thought about the planet that Lord President Rassilon was trying to replace, and I needed to know if it was still there, if the Doctor had saved it. That's where my next destination was.

People were now working their way back to the TARDIS doors and back into the base. A few lingered, looking around at the open space and intrigued by the bigger-on-the-inside technology. Once I had everything input, I turned to the remaining people. "If you would be so kind as to make your way back into the base, I would appreciate it. I will be leaving here shortly, as I'm sure you gathered by your commander's rage. I wish you all the best, and good luck in the continued fight. Once I grab my pack from my room, I'll be off." I gathered everyone together and ushered them out, closing and locking the door behind me. There was no way I would let any of them stow away on my TARDIS.

As I walked towards my room, stares of hatred and smiles of gratefulness met me. Would it always be like this? I wondered, looking around myself. Would I always be so judged by my actions? I shook my head of these thoughts. So what if I was? I had done what I could to help those who needed it. I couldn't help that Aryn had contracted the disease. Now my steps faltered a bit as a thought ran through my head. Where had she picked it up? How had she gotten it? If it was skin contact, who had she touched that had the bacteria? Now I needed to know. If it had been who I think it was, who knows how far this would reach? Aryn. I had to talk with her. My feet lead me to the rec room where several of the people had gathered after the treatment. I looked around, searching faces. Dare saw me and came over. "Who are you looking for, Chancellor?"

"Aryn; it's important."

His brows furrowed in concern. "I'll help look for her; I'll check the mess hall." I nodded, thankful for his help. I continued to scan the faces, cursing myself as I couldn't find her anywhere. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Dare had found her in the dining hall, eating with her friends. When she heard that I need to speak with her, she came without hesitation.

"What is it, Chancellor?"

I bit my lip. This was going to be a bad habit of mine. "Who touched you during the firefight with the pirates?"

"Why would it matter?"

"Unless that person died, the disease went with the crew to Coruscant." Both of their eyes widened as the implication of my words changed everything. I looked at her. "I need to know if the person died, Aryn. I need to know Coruscant is safe." She turned and ran away from me. I squeezed my eyes shut. I can't believe I didn't consider this! A lump filled my throat, and I couldn't be there anymore, surrounded by the people I had just saved. Because if it had reached Coruscant, I had just endangered an entire planet with an unknown disease. I ran to my room. My head was swimming with this possibly catastrophic news. I was so stupid, so incredibly stupid, to think I had actually succeeded in saving the people here. I rubbed my face, trying to think. What did this mean? What would it do? How quickly would it take effect? I groaned, hating myself for having let those pirates into the base. That's what started this entire thing! I punched the bed and got up. I had to know. I had to know that they were all right. I grabbed my pack from the end of the bed and slung it on, heading for my TARDIS. Looks like Coruscant would be my next visit instead.


	11. So Long and Thanks for all the Food

**AN: I'm trying not to be so quick, but I can't help myself. The stories and ideas just come so quickly and form so naturally, I can't help it. So I'm trying to write everything down before it flies away and never comes back. And she's FINALLY leaving Hoth. (Two chapters after I had planned for her to leave.) WOO-HOO! The commander's getting pretty sick of her anyways. Also, I do not own SW or DW. Sadness. R&R!**

* * *

Aryn met me in the hallway, breathless. "Chancellor, the man who had grabbed me was lost in the deep caverns. Jay'la said that if anyone else had the disease, the heat from the caverns should have burned it off of them, or perhaps the slugs had gotten rid of it." I hugged Aryn tightly. I couldn't help myself. That was the best news I'd heard since bringing the whole situation up. I sighed in relief.

"That makes me happier than you know, Aryn." I pulled her away, beaming. "But, just to be sure, I would really like confirmation that nothing major is happening on Coruscant." She nodded.

"I can make some calls; don't worry, Chancellor. If I haven't gotten any calls by now, it most likely hasn't gotten back there." She bade me goodbye and left to make her calls. I tilted my head back and slid down the wall of the hallway. I rested there for a moment, relishing in the elation that no one else was in harm's way. At least for now.

"Chancellor?" I heard. It was Dassia. I looked up at her with a grin. "Chancellor, are you okay?"

I got to my feet and hugged her. "I'm more than okay; I'm great. And once I get some news from Aryn about Coruscant, I'll be on my way to a new place and time." Dassia shot me a look of concern. "What? I know you don't want me here after all the damage I've caused."

"But that wasn't your fault—"

"Yes, Dassia, it was; had I not been trying to save the pirates, they wouldn't have gotten into the base and spread the infection to everyone. I should have let Lux and his squad take them out like they were supposed to." She looked shocked.

"How can you say that? You did what you thought was right."

"Yeah, and it almost got everyone killed," I muttered, my arms crossed. She heard me.

"But it didn't kill us, Chancellor, thanks to you. I know many people are grateful you were here to help. Others are still bitter about the whole thing." I knew she was talking about the commander.

"It'll just be better if I leave. Then you won't have to see me again. At all." I strode towards my TARDIS, my pack swinging on my back. I couldn't put these people into any more dangerous situations, not after what had transpired. I unlocked the TARDIS and threw my bag in there. I would have to look for a room to start a collection. Or maybe there were already some clothes. I'd have to check. I closed the door and locked it again.

"What are you so afraid of, Chancellor?"

I averted my eyes. I couldn't bear to be here anymore. To have caused so much dissention and discord—it wasn't me. "Failing. I'm afraid of failing; failing you, failing my people, my heritage. If I start fighting again…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish that thought. "If I start fighting again, it will never stop. Nothing will stop, and I'll be gone, lost forever to a cause that's not mine to fight." I was still grieving my people. It would take a long time to heal from it. The war had taken its toll on me; I could only imagine the pain the Doctor bore. What I wouldn't give to see his face again. Or was he a she now? One could never tell with regeneration. If he had regenerated. He must have a few times now. I was shaken from my thoughts by Aryn.

"Chancellor, there are no signs of the infection anywhere in Coruscant; my family has been alerted, and will let us know if anything happens. Jedi," she acknowledged, slightly bowing towards Dassia. Dassia smiled. "Chancellor, is that everything?"

"Yes, Aryn; thank you for doing that for me. I'm glad to know everyone will be okay." I turned to Dassia. "I supposed Yarek and Trak are waiting to say goodbye?"

Dassia smiled as both were making their way down the hall towards us. "Very much so. We've learned a lot from you, Chancellor."

"Missed, you will be; honored, we are, to help. Anything, you may have, before you leave us." I wouldn't miss that in the slightest. I smiled. Food was always a great goodbye present.

* * *

I had my tray pretty full, and Aryn, Dassia, Trak and Yarek had joined me. I had to admit; I had grown fond of them in the short time I'd been there. We took a table near the back of the hall, sequestering ourselves away from the others. I didn't want to interact with many other people. Yarek seemed most interested in the abilities I'd displayed while being there.

"Mind-reader, are you? A possessor, you have shown to be, fighting with Maz."

I picked at some of the vegetables on my plate. "I can take over people's minds and redirect their thoughts, yes. Most Time Lords and Ladies aren't capable of such things. I used that ability a lot in the war, so I'm fairly decent at wielding it. I can also show people my memories, which I've done for some of you so that you can understand me. It's easier for me than talking about everything, but I do have to be in contact with you." I had to take a short breath to control my emotions. Talking really brought everything slamming home; the war, the fights, my lost friend, the Master. It was why I chose the method I did for communicating what had happened to me.

"What about that thing? That sonic thing?"

I looked at Aryn, amused. "My sonic screwdriver? Yeah, it's pretty handy, if I do say so myself. Great at unlocking things, diagnosing diseases, curing things; it's pretty much the equivalent of a multi-tool. Absolutely fantastic. Although I'm not sure they ever fixed the wood problem."

"Wood problem?"

"Yeah, it used to be there wasn't a setting for wood. Never quite sure if they fixed that or not. That just gives me something else to check on the thing when I get back into the TARDIS." We sat for a good time just eating; most of us hadn't had a thing since waking up. It was Aryn who finally spoke up.

"So, when are you going to go?"

"Oh, probably after we get done here."

"No, not when are you going to leave; what time are you going to?" she asked, curious. I gave her an equally curious look.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, it's going to be awfully boring doing whatever it is all by yourself," she said, poking at her fish. She glanced up at me, a strange look crossing her face. Was she—did she want to—?

"Are you asking if you can come with me?"

Her eyes shined. Yes, that was exactly what she wanted to hear. "I can?! That's excellent! I'll go get a bag and I'll be back in a few minutes!" she exclaimed, grabbing her tray. I put a hand on hers.

"Aryn, I'm sorry but I can't let you go with me. What about your family?" I didn't forget that she was one of the most well-known people in her galaxy.

"I'll just tell them I'm on an assignment; it's not like they care." She turned to get rid of her tray and go to her room.

"Aryn, no. I'm not letting you get sucked into this by me."

She gave me a long, hard stare. Her eyes were like icicles. "You aren't doing this to me; I'm making a decision, and I want to go with you. Why won't you let me?" I honestly had no reason for her to not come. Except for the fact that she was her parents' last child. I couldn't be responsible for her if she died. I wouldn't be able to look her parents in the eye if that happened.

"You need to be here; Coruscant and this galaxy need you, Aryn. I'm sorry, but I can't take you with me. I know you want to go, but you just can't. I couldn't bear it if you died under my care. I can't risk it, Aryn; you're too valuable here."

"Fine," she snapped. She shoved the garbage into the compacter and threw her tray into the collecting bin. She stormed off, leaving the rest of us to look after her. The other three looked at me.

"Wouldn't she be safe with you?" Trak asked. I looked at him, contemplating my next words.

"If something happened to her during travel, I have to bring her back here. What would her parents say if I showed up bearing their last child in my arms? What hope would this galaxy have if they lose her? I admire what's she doing, and why she's doing it, but you know as well as I do that she can't get into any more harm. You need her. You don't want to admit it, but you do." I looked all three of them in the eye. "I'm not going to take her because she wants to; she needs to learn to gracefully accept 'no' as an answer."

"But Chancellor, even when she takes her place in the Senate, there will more often than not be threats to her life. Wouldn't being with you teach her how to survive in different cultures and places? Wouldn't it be beneficial for her to learn how to find her way out of dire situations? It could help save her life in the long run, when she finally steps up to her place here." I sat back. I hadn't thought of it that way. My emotions were getting in the way. I didn't want to see her hurt, not by me. But if threats like this were to become an everyday occurrence for her, a bit of traveling with me would be good. I didn't know exactly what I would be getting myself into, but it most likely would not involve many everyone-wins scenarios.

"Let's say I do take her; what skills does she have that would help us in any way if we get into a spot of trouble?" I challenged them.

"She's been a soldier for near 2 years, Chancellor!"

"Has she killed anything before? Is she a good shot? Is she quick on her feet?"

"She is one of the more dodgy ones in the service. Pretty light on her feet. I don't know if she's a good shot or not. I've never seen her in battle. They always pushed her to the rear, afraid she would get killed. And she's a pretty skilled talker, despite her anger issues."

"Yeah, that's great; because that's who I want with me when things are getting heated. A girl who can rile people up and get us killed." The three Jedi looked at me with incredulity. "What? It's true."

"And you being there isn't going to do that already?" Dassia pointed out. She had a point. I had angered several people by simply talking, and almost got shot because of it.

"But—"

"Now you're just trying to come up with excuses not to take her," Trak said accusingly. "You talk about how you wished you knew more about our world, and yet you're denying someone who wants to know more about every world. She wants to interact, to understand more about life, and you've effectively put bullets in her jetpack." I'd never heard that expression before. It made sense though.

Mulling all the advice over, I looked at the Jedi. "You are right; I didn't give any thought to the future of this planet, only to her safety in the present. I'm not sure she wants to go anymore though; not after what I did and said."

"Mad, she may be, but go, she is determined to." Yarek was right. I was silent for a moment, thinking. She would find her way onto the TARDIS regardless of my actions. The only thing I could hope for was to be ready for her. And I would need help with that.

"If I allow this to happen, I need to have someone help me," I said, looking at the three of them. "I would like one of you to accompany me and Aryn." The three Jedi exchanged glances.

"I don't think that's going to happen," Dassia said. "We can't abandon our post."

"And I doubt that having someone with blue skin or 3 feet tall is going to help you blend in to wherever you go."

I ran a hand over my face. "I'm not taking her alone. Someone needs to come with me, and I doubt the commander will let me take two of his troops; I doubt he even knows Aryn's intentions. He will be more lenient if one of you requests to go with me."

"But that only leaves one of us that looks even somewhat normal to go with you," Dassia said, looking at Trak. We were silent. Trak didn't look comfortable.

"Who says that any of us need to go with you? Why can't another one of the commander's troops go with? I don't see why you can't take an alien with you."

"Are you trying to get out of coming with me?" I asked Trak, an eyebrow raised. He looked at the other Jedi. They shrugged. So he was. "If you don't want to go, just say so. I'm simply trying to find someone who is willing to come with me. I don't care if they're red, blue, or green; I just need someone to keep Aryn in check."

"What about Kaal, then? He's not too odd looking, and his hair covers most of his bone spikes. No need for people to know what the marks on his face are for. He's also a pretty good spy and knows his way around most systems on a ship."

"If he's willing, that's fine. Commander Gage is going to have my head, though. I'll need your help in convincing him." Yarek and the others smiled. I really hoped this all worked out.

* * *

After several hours of talking, the Jedi had managed to persuade Commander Gage to allow me to take Kaal and Aryn. The conditions were that I would only take them to four other times or planets, and bring them back to today's date afterwards. More than fair. More than I wanted to take them to, but I had no say. They wouldn't allow me in the room for fear the commander would rip my head off. I graciously accepted their reasoning, and stayed clear of the war room they were using for the discussion. When I heard the speakers come on, I knew the commander was getting ready to summon Aryn and Kaal. "Chancellor, Aryn, and Kaal, report to the war room immediately." I hadn't expected my name to be called. I would have thought the commander wanted to send them to the TARDIS without even seeing my face.

I hurried down the hallway, and quickly found the room. Aryn and Kaal were waiting for me. Once I had gotten near them, they opened the door and we filed into the room. Commander Gage was there, along with two of the Jedi. They smiled at me. Dassia had come out to give me the news about Aryn and Kaal. I steadied my gaze and nodded at the Jedi. I stood behind Aryn and Kaal; this wasn't about me.

"Kaal, Aryn, I've been talking with the Jedi about your roles in our organization," he started, looking at both of them. He focused on Aryn. "I know you and what you're meant to do when you get out of here; the fact that you are trying your own path is commendable, and your resolve is unshakeable. They told me about the conversation you had with them and the Chancellor. When they laid out their argument about this helping you in defending yourself in the future, I conceded it would be beneficial for you to do such a thing. However," he added, now looking at Kaal, "you need someone else there with you. That, Kaal, is why you are also going with these two. You are to help protect Aryn if she needs it, and to help the Chancellor with any trouble or issues that may arise, including those with her TARDIS." He paused for a moment to let the information settle in their minds. "Now I am no friend to the Chancellor—" he bit the word off "—but the Jedi seem to think this will help you build important skills for the future, and learn to respect other cultures and times, Aryn. We've already determined how many travels you are to take, and what day and time you are to come back to. The Chancellor knows the information; you may leave." Aryn was trying to contain her obvious enthusiasm, and thanked the Jedi profusely. She hurried out of the room, wanting to pack whatever she could before we left. I had agreed to wait until they were completely ready to leave. Kaal stood there in disbelief.

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't look the part. Isn't she trying to be inconspicuous?" Kaal asked. The commander looked at him, his arms folded across his chest.

"Kaal, you're one of the best soldiers with a blaster, a stealthy little punk, and you know some engineering. You are the best person we have right now that isn't a squad leader. I'm sorry, but I have made up my mind."

"But Dare—"

"—Is not going. I will not let him get killed while he's in her protection," the commander snapped, jabbing his thumb in my direction. My hearts thumped. So that's why Kaal was being chosen.

"We're leaving in two hours; make sure you're ready," I said curtly, exiting the room. That man was so— I left before I decked him in the face. The audacity of that man to say something like that to his troop. I was ready to leave, and almost wanted to keep them from coming back here. I clenched my jaw. I had made a promise, and I was going to keep it. Four destinations, no more. Well, we'll see.


End file.
